I can't live without you (Hosie)
by ThatFlemis22
Summary: A series of cute little sex scenes between the cutest couple, but not in the way you're used to. AU where Hosie are Soulmates, Josie is a Heretic and Hope is a full tribrid, but is struggling with all the intensified feeling. But Josie is there to aid her.
1. Cause I Hate To See your Heart Break

Josie was reading on the bed when Hope came through the door, her face was red, puffy eyes, the broken expression on her face made a wave of concern course through Josie's body.

Ever since Hope triggered her vampire side, her emotions were all over the place, she was having a really hard time coping with everything.

And of course, all Josie wanted was to make her soulmate feel better, she couldn't handle see her in any kind of pain, and knowing full well of the auburn-haired girl's past, all the traumatic experiences she had to go through, made her own heart ache.

She couldn't even imagine what it was like for Hope, and being a tribrid only made it worse, cause her emotions were way stronger than any other supernatural being.

She remembered the day she turned into a heretic. The moment she saw Hope laying dead where once was the Malivore pit, after she sacrificed herself to destroy that monster, and save her loved ones.

Josie knew she was going to wake up a full tribrid. And she just couldn't let the love of her life go through that alone. So a couple of days after, Josie talked to her family about letting Hope turn her, they were pretty skeptical at first, but when Josie explained everything and told them that by turning she would no longer have to merge with Lizzie, they agreed. It was a win-win situation.

Convincing Hope was a little harder. But she did. Hope feed her with her blood, but she couldn't kill her, she just couldn't. Josie understood and went to ask MG for help. When she woke up in Hope's arms, she was beyond hungry. Hope was crying softly when she woke up, and quickly secure the brunette in a bone-crushing hug, as if to make sure she was really alive, really there. As soon as she released her she offered her wrist for Josie to drink and complete her transition. Since they were soulmates they could complete their transition with the other's blood, regardless of one of them already being a vampire.

Josie remembers that she was terrified of drinking from Hope, she didn't want to hurt her. But Hope promised her that she was going to be ok, that they were in this together, and she gave in. Josie was pretty fast to adapt to her new life, it was way easier for her than it was being for Hope though. Caroline was always a great vampire, so Josie didn't have much trouble either, aside from her emotions, that took more time getting used to. It was pretty overwhelming at first, but within a few days with her mom, she was already completely fine at being a heretic. What was perfect because now she could help Hope get through that as well.

But it was safe to say that things were pretty much complicated for the tribrid. But Josie being the caring and loving person that she is didn't let the hardship bring her down. She was always there for Hope, to help her with whatever she needed.

But this right now, this was different. Hope never looked this "Broken" before.

Josie jumped out of bed and was by Hope's side in a blink of an eye gathering her in a tight hug, while the shorter girl cried. Her hand rubbing circles on her back while quietly soothing her "It's okay, you're okay baby, shhh". She kept doing that until the girl stopped sobbing, and only little whimpers could be heard.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Hope raised her head to lock eyes with the brunette, but the words didn't want to come out of her mouth. "I... I... um -Sob- I can't" She buried her head in the crook of Josie's neck and began to cry all over again, her body tensing, shaking, until her legs gave up, only Josie's grip on her prevented her from falling.

Josie was barely holding herself together. She never saw Hope so broken before, her heart was breaking from seeing her like this. But she had to be strong for her. So she picked her up, bridal style and laid in bed with the girl on top of her, holding her close for dear life. While once again she waited for the shorter girl to calm down.

Once she did, Josie decided to change her approach. "Hey." She said softly while her hand played with the auburn locks. Hope glanced her with those sad, distressed eyes. "You don't have to tell me what happened right now. You can tell me at your own time, when you're ready, okay?" She said lovingly, which made a small smile appear on Hope's lips.

"How about we take a nice hot bath to help you relax?" Josie asked. Hope seemed unsure. "Do it for me, please?" She tried again, and Hope nodded weakly "Okay." She said quietly, almost like a whisper. Josie beamed, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up "I'm gonna go set everything up okay?" She said, and Hope nodded again, bringing her knees to her chest, curling into a little ball.

Josie started the water, scattered a couple of candles across the big bathroom, added rose petals on the water, and set a playlist of Jazz to play softly in their little speaker, all to create the most relaxing space for her love.

When everything was ready she returned to the bedroom and held her hand for Hope to take. "Come with me?" she asked with a loving smile adorning her lips. Hope didn't say anything, just let Josie lead her to the bathroom.

Once inside, Josie helped Hope out of her clothes but stopped on her underwear "Can I take these off?" She had seen Hope naked before but would always give her the choice of privacy, after a moment Hope nodded, and Josie finished undressing the smaller girl, and guided her to the huge bathtub (Perks from her family's huge donations to the school, she got one of the best rooms) Hope slowly sat down hugging her knees, deep sighing, relaxing a little at the feeling of the warm water against her skin.

"Wow..!" Hope breathed, only now seeing the whole scene Josie prepared for her, new tears forming in her eyes "Jo... This is beautiful! But you didn't have to do all of this.."

"I know, but I wanted to. You always take such good care of me. You are so amazing to me. This is the least I can do for you, babe." Josie says honestly. "Let me take care of you this time." She says cupping Hope's face between her hands, brushing her thumbs across the girl's cheeks. Hope could only nod and say "Okay." Sitting down on the edge she started to rub her shoulders. A few minutes later she felt most of the tension leave the auburn-haired girl's body.

"They were talking about my family in class again." Hope said quietly, tears starting to fall once more. "It was the first time since I turned. And everything just came crashing back in... it was just too much for me."

Josie took her hand between her own, giving a gentle squeeze, before stepping back to take off her own clothes and enter the bathtub sitting across from Hope, giving her a nod for her to keep going.

Hope sat back against the wall, sinking further into the water. Josie took the opportunity to put one of her legs over her lap to start a massage, hoping that it would help her soulmate relax more. The response she got from Hope was enough to make her continue, she was laying against the wall, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"At some point, I got so upset that the room started to shake. And people started staring at me, afraid of me, some of them whispering that I am a monster just like my father, a freak like him. No matter what I do, they always assume that I'm going to turn out just like the rest of my family. I had to run away from class cause I was afraid that I'd lose control and hurt someone. But it was too late, I was already lost in thought... My family just left me here after they promised that they would never leave me alone, and the words the Necromancer told me keep haunting me... And... and -sob- the nightmares... It's all too much. I'm feeling so weak... I don't feel like I can deal with all of this.. " She cried, and Josie felt like her heart was being torn apart. "Oh Hope..." She said moving towards her, pressing their foreheads together.

"Please, make it stop." She begged with tears running down her face.

"What can I do? Please tell me how I can help and I'll do it." Josie asked softly, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Anything, you can do anything with me. Just, please... Take my mind out of this, I can't handle it. Please." She begged.

"Okay" Josie said, and capture the whimpering girl's lips with her own, in a slow and soft kiss, trying to put every ounce of love she had into it. Running her hands up and down her arms before pulling apart and looking into ocean blue eyes.

"I Love you." Josie whispered and kissed her again, hands resting on the sides of the girl's neck, thumbs brushing her cheeks.

"You, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, are not weak, you're the strongest person I know. You've got the very best part of your parents, of your family. You're so strong, so loving, so caring, so protective, as you proved that over and over again, by saving everyone here, without ever asking nothing in return. You are the best person I know, the most amazing girlfriend, soulmate, that I could've ever wished for, you make me feel so loved, so safe, so happy, so proud, that sometimes I think my heart can't take that much love." Josie said with tears of her own gliding down her face. Her eyes never leaving Hope's.

Josie could feel the effects of her words in Hope's face, and now she was determined to show her how much she loved her. She scattered kisses all across Hope's face. "I'll make sure to remind Freya of the amazing niece that she has. And hopefully, she and the rest of your family will be better to you. Okay?" Hope is surprised by those words. "You'd do that for me?" She asked, honestly surprised that Josie would be willing to face the most powerful witch in the world for her. "Of course I would. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

That made Hope cry for a totally different reason. "Oh my love... Come here." Josie said sweetly while backing out, until she was resting on the other end of the bathtub, with her legs apart for Hope to settle between them. The auburn-haired girl quickly obliged, laying on top of the Brunette with her back against her front, and head resting on the girl's shoulder.

Josie quickly involves her into a gentle hug from behind and a big sigh leaves Hope's mouth, as she starts to really calm down, and melt into her girlfriend's arms. Which makes a huge smile to apear onto Josie's face, and a wave of relieve to wash over her body.

The feeling of Josie's soft boobs pressed against her back sends a pleasant feeling through Hope's body, and she is starting to want more.

Josie as if almost hearing her thoughts, lets her hands wander around Hope's body, feeling the soft, warm skin under her fingers.

Hope just closes her eyes, and lets Josie work on her, the tension quickly leaving her body, as Josie's hands caress her skin, making it shiver.

She then starts to wash the girl's hair, scrubbing gently, knowing that the girl on top her loves when she messes with her hair, after is all clean she keeps massaging her head for a couple minutes, smiling to herself when she felt Hope hum in response.

Bringing the handheld showerhead down she rinsed out the soap. Then repeated the process with the conditioner, smiling once again when Hope released a content sigh.

Once she finished with her hair, she resumed with her mission. Roaming her hands all over Hope's body, massaging all the tense parts she could find, and beaming with joy when a pleased little moan left Hope's lips.

"You'll get through this, my love. I know you will. And I know that it's hard for you, but I'm gonna be here by your side, every step of the way." Josie whispered into her ear. "And I'll gladly be here to catch you when you fall." Kisses her shoulder. "Always remind you of how much I love you, every time you doubt it or feel that you don't deserve." Kisses her neck. "Because, you." Suck on her pulse point, making Hope moan softly, and bear her neck to give Josie more space. "You, deserve all the love, and all the happiness in the world." Bites gently her neck making the girl shiver.

Josie's hands slowly started to move, trailing up along Hope's Body, gently caressing the skin on the way, up her thighs, stomach, scratching lightly along her ribs, and finally to her breasts, cupping them gently while kissing her cheek.

"Is this okay?" Josie asks, she wanted to help her girlfriend ease her mind, and this was the best way she could think of, but she didn't want to take advantage of her and had to make sure she was ok with it.

Hope's response was quick, she gave Josie a nod, and turned her head to leave a quick little kiss on the corner of her lips, before returning to her previous position.

Josie then began to rub her boobs, before giving them a massage, and then focusing on her nipples, pulling them slightly, dragging a cute shaky moan from Hope.

The brunette then let one of her hands back down the girl's body, dragging her nails slowly through her skin, coming to her inner thighs, letting her hand wander up and down, drawing little patterns, before coming to her center, one finger pressing lightly against her clit. Dragging once again a breathy moan from Hope. "Still okay?" Josie asked again. The auburn-haired girl nodded once again, a blissful feeling taking over her body, making her melt more and more under Josie's touches. "Yes" She breathless managed to say.

Josie began to draw tight circles on the little bundle of nerves, occasionally reaching down, exploring her lips, teasing her entrance, and coming back up.

Once she felt Hope's body loosen up, her adorable panted breaths, and every once in awhile a moan leaving her mouth, she went back to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses, and sucking on her pulse, while she once again reached her fingers down and let two fingers enter her core, and her thumb worked her clit, which made Hope release her first full moan of that night.

She just let her fingers stood still inside Hope for a couple of seconds to give her time to adjust, before she slowly began to pull in and out or her.

Josie loved the little sounds her girlfriend was making, it was music to her ears, so she kept working on her until she could feel her walls starting to press her fingers, and she knew that she was close.

She curled her fingers a couple of times, and with one firm press of her thumb again her clit, and a soft "I love you" whispered into her ear, Hope came.

Josie kept her fingers inside her, but released a little the pressure on her clit, until she rode out of her high.

Once Hope stopped shaking, Josie gave her neck a few more kisses and nibs before asking "How are you feeling my love? Any better?"

Hope took a minute to gather her thoughts "I'm feeling so loved right now. I'm way better, all because of you. Thank you." She said with a smile on her face.

Josie's smile was even bigger after hearing that. Hope turned around, now facing Josie "But can we... continue this on the bed?" Hope asked shyly, her cheeks gaining a little pink tint, which brings up her freckles.

Josie absolutely loves when Hope lets herself be completely vulnerable, and loved even more because only her could see her like this. So that little request with her blushing showing the freckles she loves so much, warmed her heart, and she couldn't help herself for leaning forwards and pulling her in for a sweet, slow and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Josie distributed little kisses all over her face before saying with a huge grin on her face "Of course we can babe. What would you like to do?" She rose up, getting out of the water, extending her hand of Hope to take, helping her out of the tub, before reaching out for a towel and starting to dry her girl off.

Whilst Josie was drying her, she mustered the courage to speak again "Anything you want. I'm all yours, you can do whatever you want with me. I just need to feel you touching me." She admitted shyly, trying to control the blush on her face, but failing miserably.

"Ugh...! I love so much when you get all shy. Alright, let's go?" Hope just blushed more, but before she could respond, Josie was picking her up, bridal style once again. She let out a squeak before saying "Babe, I can walk you know..." Josie just beamed "I know you can babe, but I want to spoil you, okay?" she said lightly, which made Hope chuckle while she was being led to their bed "Okay." She said softly.

They laid in bed on their sides, facing each other, only kissing for a couple of minutes, before Josie turned back and reached her nightstand drawer, taking out some toys they like to use, and a book, she secured her strap-on around her waist, and held a small butt plug for Hope to see. "What do you think, my love? Is this okay with you or is too much?" Josie asked sweetly.

She knew that she could do wherever she wanted, but making Hope comfortable was her top priority.

Hope started blushing once again "It's totally okay." She said. "But, please, be gentle with me?" She added shyly.

Josie giggled a little before replying. "Of course babe, anything you want." She said lovingly, looking into the most beautiful blue eyes that she ever had the pleasure of seeing. After all, that already was in Josie's mind. She wanted nothing more than to give love to her soulmate, and she was going to do in the softest, caring and loving way she could. So she opened the book and cast a few quick spells, to make sure everything was nice and comfortable.

They resumed kissing, and after a few minutes, Josie glides the tip of her strap on along Hope's slit, presses a little against her clit, and stops against her entrance. Hope gasps softly, at the new feeling. "Are you ready?" Josie asks quietly. Hope pulls herself closer to the brunette, and throws her right leg on top of the other girl's hip, tangling them together, pressing their bodies together impossibly close, before nodding her head. "Ready." She breathes out.

The brunette places a strand of auburn hair, behind her ear, and strokes her thumb softy against her cheek, while slowly pushes inside her, watching her face carefully to any signs of discomfort, but all she sees is Hope pressing her eyes shut, with a pleased expression on her face and her back arching against her body while a satisfied moan leaves her mouth.

Josie waits until she's adjusted to the intrusion, to begin to push in and out of her in a really slow and passionate rhythm. They kiss again, and after a little while, Josie grabs the butt plug and positions against her back entrance, already nicely lubed thanks to that spell, sending chills throughout Hope's body, making a shaky groan escape her lips. "Is this still okay my love? You still want to? We can stop it here if this is too much for you right now. Your call." She asks, looking into her eyes, with nothing but pure love.

"Yes, I want to. Please?" She says a bit shy, nodding while keeping eye contact with Josie. "Okay. Ready? Take a deep breath for me." Josie asks and waits for Hope. She only nods her head and takes a long breath in, and Josie slowly yet firmly pushes the plug inside her, finding little resistance. Hope leaves a loud breathless moan, at the new penetration, enjoying deeply how it stretches her a little, and even enjoys the slight pain that comes with it.

When the plug is properly buried inside her, she hums pleased, and hides her head on the crook of Josie's neck, leaving little kisses there, as if to show how content she was. Josie just beams with joy, kisses the top of her head, and just continues to thrust in and out of the love of her life. Loving the occasional moans, the panted breathing, the blush on her skin, the way the auburn hair sticks to her face, everything about Hope was simply perfect. And Josie found herself falling for her even more, the smile now never leaving her face.

Hope just lay there, in the safety of her soulmate's arms, simply enjoying the wonderful sensation Josie was providing her. Loving the pure bliss spreading through her body as Josie's fingers trailed along her back, drawing little patterns, making Hope become jelly in her hands.

A few minutes later Hope pulls back and lock eyes with Josie again, tears glimmering in her blue eyes "Jo... -Little sob- Please never leave me. I wouldn't be able to live without you." She pleads quietly, with a few tears gliding down her face.

Josie's heart breaks all over again from hearing Hope's voice so small and vulnerable, but she immediately understands where that's coming from. Everyone that Hope ever loved, at one point, left her.

Josie quickly took one of Hope's hands and put it against her own shoulder, where the '**Hope Andrea Mikealson**' was marked on her skin, her soul mark. "Oh... baby." She said in the most loving voice she could "I Love you, so so so much!" Kissed her forehead "You see this?" she asks softly pointing to their hands. "This is the mark of our love, we literary share the same soul, my heart beats for you, as yours beats for me." she kisses their joined hands and places her hand on Hope's cheek. "I promise you, I'm never leaving your side. You have my word. You'll never have to lose me. I'm yours, always yours, okay?" She said and could feel Hope relaxing back right away. " Always and Forever." She added, totally aware of the power those words bring and meaning them with her entire being. "Okay." Hope sighed relieved, and Josie kissed her lips again.

After a few more minutes of slow and deep thrusts, Hope began to feel the pressure of her orgasm building inside her, as her breathing was becoming panted. Suddenly she felt veins pulsing under her eyes, and she knew her eyes were glowing red as well, so she quickly tried to hide her face, embarrassed.

But Josie noticed, of course she noticed. She gently grabbed her chin "Baby... Look at me please?" Hope allowed her to move her face until they were staring at each other again.

Josie let her own eyes change, and the veins to pulse. "See? It happens to me too my love, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She soothes her. Hope nodded in understanding, and soon her gaze was fixed on the brunette's neck. Again Josie noticed.

"You can bite me if you want to. It's okay. I promise." Hope's gaze went back to the brunette's eyes. "You're sure? I don't want to hurt you." She said quietly but obviously interested. "Yeah, I'm sure babe, you won't hurt me, I trust you." She said while leaning closer and baring her neck, Hope smiled and kissed her neck softly before letting her fangs sink into Josie's neck, as her blood flooded her mouth, an intense wave of pleasure hit the two girls, sending them both into a blissful, long orgasm.

After they both started to calm down, Hope removed her fangs and soothed the spot with her tongue before leaving sweet kisses over the bruise, that healed quickly after. "Wow!" They both said it at the same time, making them chuckle.

Josie snaked her arm to Hope's back "I'm pulling the plug out okay? Take a deep breath." She said softly, once again waiting for Hope, once she breathed in, she pulled the plug out of her, making a cute little whimper leave the smaller girl.

She began to move to remove the strap-on, but Hope gently stopped her "Can you stay in me a little longer, please?" She asked shyly, not wanting to lose the comforting feeling of having Josie inside her.

Josie simply laid back and held Hope closer to her body, making them both sigh in content. "As you wish, my love."

After a few moments Hope brought their lips back together for one slow, long kiss, they parted only when they were both panting.

Hope rested her head on top of Josie's chest and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, babe." She said kissing her heart.

"Thank you for this. Truly, you were so good to me, made me feel so loved. Thank you for being so patient and understanding with me. Thank you for everything. I'm so blessed to have you. I love you more than anything in this world. Always and Forever." She finished quietly, enjoying the comfort of her love's arms, and starting to doze off to sleep.

"Anytime my love. No need to thank me though, I'm glad you let me take care of you, and I hope you let me do it more often." She said while kissing the top of her head.

"Count on it. I really loved it." She said, practically whispering.

Feeling completely at peace, she was embraced in the arms of Morpheus.

They fell asleep like that. Tangled, warm and safe in each other's arms, It was the best sleep they had since they turned.


	2. Don't Have To Wear Your Best Fake Smile

Today was being an exhaustive day for Hope, ever since she activated her vampire side, she was being constantly watched, like she was going to lose it at any time and just release havoc upon the world. Sure, she was having trouble at controlling her emotions, and therefore her powers. But she was doing everything she could to remain in control, and it wasn't an easy task, but apparently, the majority of the people at school didn't seem to care about that.

She tried to play it cool and pretend that the lack of trust didn't hurt her, but it did. She just wouldn't let anyone know that, besides Josie.

That's who she needed right now. Her soulmate, the only person who truly understood her, and knew how to take care of her, she needed the safety of her arms right now.

But she has to finish this recruiting mission with Alaric first though, it was all going smoothly, until some vampires got in their way, demanding the girl they had recruited, back, saying she was theirs.

They turned an innocent girl to do their dirty work for them, and obviously that was causing trouble at Mystic Falls, Matt called Alaric to deal with the situation, and he, like usual, dragged Hope along, like he couldn't let her out of his sight. And like always, it was left for her to properly deal with the matter.

There was a quick fight before Hope compelled the vampires to forget the girl, and leave town. Honestly, she was getting tired of these missions, she wasn't in the right state of mind for that. But Alaric didn't seem to notice, so she just put on her brave face, and went along with it, just to get it done already, and finally be able to rest in her girlfriend's embrace.

When they got back to the school and finished giving Lilian (The new girl) the speech of the purpose of the school and all that jazz, Hope was saying her goodbyes when there was a knock on the door and Jed entered the room saying that the wolfs were causing trouble and that Rafael wasn't helping the situation since he was the one who started the whole commotion.

And surprisingly enough, Alaric once again sent Hope to deal with that, since he was busy at the moment. That got Jed satisfied because he was hoping to be that way, he secretly wanted Hope to be the Alpha instead of Rafael, who was too unstable, selfish, and far too new at the supernatural world, to be leading a pack.

Hope was born an Alpha, 'THE' Alpha. But she didn't want to be. She never did. That's why Keelin was the current alpha of the Crescent pack. Her mom was an amazing leader, but she wasn't her. She didn't want that kind of responsibility. Not after everything and everyone she's lost.

After dealing with everything, she finally got to her room, where she saw the love of her life lying on their bed with her gaze fixed on the door, waiting for her. "Finally! Hi babe." greeted Josie the second she stepped into the room.

The tribrid released a huge sigh and threw herself into Josie's waiting arms. "You have no idea how much I missed you today." she said with her head on top of the brunette's chest, already feeling better with the sounds of her heartbeats.

"Oh yeah? What happened? You seem exhausted." Said the brunette, after leaving a sweet kiss on top of the auburn-haired girl's head.

Hope sat back, sighing deeply "I seriously don't get your dad sometimes." She said, and paused, expecting Josie to say something, but when she didn't, she continued. "At one minute he can't let me out of his sight, and in the next he wants me to handle all kinds of situations by myself. But the second I do something minimally wrong, he is full-on disappointed dad mode, and starts lecturing me."

"And now, apparently Jed wants me to be the pack's Alpha because clearly, Rafael is not capable of such thing... Ugh! I'm exhausted!" She says laying back on Josie, hugging her tightly.

"I'll talk to my dad tomorrow ok?" Says Josie in a completely understanding voice, which sends a wave of affection through Hope's body. "Thank you." she said, leaving a kiss on top of Josie's heart.

Hope slowly sits back up, but this time with a timid smile, and a soft shade of pink spreading through her face. "I think I'm gonna use the Jacuzzi." she pauses for a second. "Could you come with me, and... you know.." She says shyly, looking anywhere but Josie. "... Help me relax." this last part coming out as a whisper, if Josie didn't have supernatural hearing she would totally have missed.

Josie couldn't help but smile brightly at this. She loves shy Hope. "You want me to take care of you again babe?" She asks kindly.

The blush on the tribrid's face increases, and now she's sure her face is totally red, but she gathers the courage to look into Josie's eyes once again. "Yeah... I... I mean, you were so amazing to me that day. I was hoping you could... Hmm. Do that to me again. Please?"

"Gladly." says the brunette before leaving a quick peck on the other girl's lips. "I love spoiling you. And I'm pretty sure I know how to make you feel better from this whole situation. But first, let's get to the Jacuzzi, I've been dying to use that thing again." she says playfully, making Hope chuckle.

Once they both stepped into the hot water, Josie sat down first and guided Hope to straddle her, then gave her a quick kiss and hugged her tightly, pressing their chests together, making both of them sigh in content.

Josie then went to give the other girl a full body massage, leaving kisses everywhere she could. The massage in combination with the hot water jets, made Hope feel like she was in heaven.

Hope was expecting Josie to touch her like the other day, so when she started to get up after the wonderful treatment, she couldn't help but pout a little disappointed.

Josie upon seeing her face, was quick to reassure the girl "Don't worry, babe. I'll make you feel good, but not here." she said kindly while grabbing the towels, she dried herself first to give Hope more time in the water.

After she finished, she offered her hand to help the other girl up, once she was up, Josie dried her as well, occasionally leaving kisses along her skin and led them back into the room, they laid on the bed facing each other before Josie lean in, kissing her passionately.

"So, I think I know a wonderful way to make you feel better." Josie said after they broke apart.

"Yeah? What's that?" Hope asked breathlessly.

"Well, the way I see it, you're tired of being in control all the time, everyone expects so much out of you." Josie says while moving to straddle the shorter girl's hips. "You're the most powerful being in this world, and people expect you to be able to deal with everything they can't, but at the same time they fear your power, and what it could do."

Hope simply watches the girl on top of her attentionally, amazed at how well she understands her.

"You try so hard to be strong for all of them, you feel the need to help everyone, to protect everyone. Because that is what they expect you to do. And as much as it can be tiring and sometimes can make you feel bad, you feel like you can't turn your back on them. And I love you for that, but they are not your responsibility, I really hope one day you'll understand that." Josie said calmly, looking into Hope's eyes.

"I know that it will probably take some time for you to understand this, but I'm more than willing to help get there. Okay, baby?" She asked, and Hope only nodded her head yes in response.

"You don't have to be the strong girl all the time, at least not with me." She finished before grabbing Hope's hands and pinning them above her head, giving her a sensual kiss, when she pulled back she murmured softly "_Accio_" and a fluffy pair of handcuffs came flying to her hand.

Hope's eyes winded a little and a deep blush spread through her face and chest upon seeing the new prop Josie had acquired.

Josie smiled lovingly at Hope's embarrassment. "I've bought a few things for us to use. Well, mostly for you to use on me." She said playfully. "But like I've said, I think it will be good for you right now. But only if you want of course." She added.

"Wha... What do you mean?" Hope asked a little nervous.

"As I've said earlier, I think you're tired of being in control, so I thought you'd like a release, by letting me take over control. Let me take care of you, please you, give you love and pleasure, while you do nothing but enjoy." Josie said. "What'd you think, my love? Want to try?"

Hope took a few seconds to decide, she was nervous, but also curious. "Yes. Okay, I... I wanna try it." She said shyly.

Josie grinned and kissed her again. "Ok, I'm gonna tie you up, all right? Hands up." She said.

Hope nodded her head yes and did as she was told. Josie carefully took Hope's hands and cuffed them up at the bedpost, leaving a trail of kisses down her arms to her neck on her way back. She kissed and sucked on her neck, making Hope shiver.

Josie whispered a few quick spells, "_Abaffiato_" to silence the room. "_Accio_" again, to summon a few more items, including the strap-on, which was already magically attached to her.

And finally but not least "_Ascende superium animus_" to enhance Hope's senses, so she could feel even more than she already did.

Hope felt the effects of Josie's latest spell instantly, as she let out a surprised gasp and a low whine. Suddenly feeling more exposed. "Babe?... What you're gonna do with me?" She asked nervously.

Josie couldn't help smiling fondly at Hope's nervousness, she kinda thought it endearing and pretty cute.

"Well, I plan on take my time worshiping this beautiful little body of yours, my love." Said Josie after leaving a small hickey at Hope's neck, earning a sweet little moan from her.

So, Josie took her time, kissing and nibbling Hope's neck, collarbone, chest, and finally her breasts. Loving every little sound of pleasure her girlfriend was making.

Kisses dragging out so that Hope could feel every piece of the sensation from the pressure of Josie's lips coming against her skin to the soft wet touch of her tongue and then the pressure and suction just before her lips drew away and air cooled the now damp spot.

She started to lower her kisses down Hope's belly, legs, and coming back up, completely ignoring the place Hope wanted her the most, making her whine softly.

Josie started the same process again, but this time leaving a trail of hickeys onto the other girl's body, siphoning a little magic along with every suck, to slow the healing process so that the marks would last at least a couple of minutes.

When she reached her legs, she decided that was time to finally end Hope's misery, at least a little bit anyways.

She gently spread Hope's legs far apart by her knees and whispered another spell "_Imobilus_" to bound her legs open, making Hope gasp and an adorable little whine leave her mouth along with a deep blush spreading through her face and torso.

Resuming her task the brunette left another trail of kisses and hickeys at the insides of auburn-haired girl's thighs and were rewarded with a few low moans.

Hope was in ecstasy, due to the spell, her body was hypersensitive, and Josie was taking full advantage of that and despite the embarrassment, she found the feeling of being utterly helpless and at Josie's mercy, really pleasurable.

When Josie reached the girl's wet folds, she laid her tongue flat against her pussy, moaning to the taste of her, before focusing on her clit, flickering her tongue at vamp-speed, sucking and nibbling lightly, making Hope let out the most beautiful sounds in the world.

After a few moments, she stopped. "No..." Hope cried breathlessly and Josie smirked against her skin, kissing her way up her body once again.

Josie reached behind her and grabbed an ice cube out of a small bowl, that she had summoned earlier, and placed on Hope's belly, making her gasp at the sudden cold, arching her back and her skin to shiver.

The brunette took one of Hope's boobs in her hand, softly massaging it, and ran the ice along the other, circling her hard nub and then taking one nipple into her mouth, sucking, biting gently and pulling, then switching.

When she finished with her boobs, Hope's eyes were shut, she was panting and her skin full of goosebumps. She was in bliss.

Josie slid the ice down her body slowly before letting it stop against Hope's clit. "Oh my god!" cried the auburn-haired girl, making a huge grin to crawl onto the brunette's face as she attacked Hope's neck once again.

Hope's mind was blinded by the pleasure, and she couldn't control the noises she was making anymore, her body was just reacting on its own. But she managed to focus for a brief moment to look pleadingly into Josie's eyes "Kiss me again please?" she asked timidly in a breathy voice.

Josie's response was immediate and their lips were pressed together in a deep and passionate kiss, the brunette let the ice slide a little further down and gently pushed it inside Hope and pressed her palm against her sex to keep it in place.

Hope broke the kiss with an adorable shaky moan and a pleading expression on her face making Josie's heart flutter. "Can you keep it inside, my love?" the brunette whispered into her ear, biting her lobe softly and pulling before she sat back on her heels to look properly at the flushed girl beneath her.

Hope tried to think for a second but her mind was too focused on the sensations, so she just nodded her head looking deep into brown eyes.

"Good girl." Josie praised her, to which made her blush even more than she thought possible.

Josie was loving to have Hope all to herself, and the vision of her squirming under her touch with an ice cube inside her and her skin completely marked with hickeys and bite marks made her smirk wildly while admiring her work, and the heat between her own legs to grow immensely.

"I must say, I'm enjoying this view a lot, baby." Josie said in awe. "You look so beautiful all tied up like this... God! How can you be so perfect?"

Hope grew impossibly more embarrassed, to Josie's amusement, and hide her face the best she could with her hand's tied, but that just gave Josie the chance to lean forwards and attack her neck again, letting her fangs graze the girl's skin while she let the hand that was holding the ice, now nearly melted, inside the girl's pussy, move up so that she could give her clit some proper attention.

As Josie was drawing tight circles across her clit, Hope's breathing was erratic and her heart was racing, but she still felt empty, she still needed more. "Babe..." she moaned softly "Jo... Please."

Josie lifted her head to meet Hope's pleading eyes. "Yes, my love?" she asked innocently.

Hope blushed hard, but refused to break the eye contact "Babe please..." she said between soft moans "I... I need you inside me... please." She begged.

The brunette smiled at her, nodding her head and leaning in for another kiss while she let go of the girl's clit to position the tip of her strap-on against her entrance, gathering some of her wetness. She broke the kiss pulling Hope's bottom lip "Ready? She asked, and the girl beneath her nodded eagerly.

Josie pushed slowly inside her, making Hope moan deliciously, and moaning herself upon actually feeling her walls constricting around her hardness, the warmth and the delicious feeling of being inside her.

For a moment she really forgot that they had enchanted the strap-on for whoever was wearing it, be able to feel everything as if it were part of their own body.

She stood still inside Hope to give her a moment to adjust before she began to push in and out of her in a slow rhythm before bringing their lips together again.

After a few minutes of slow and deep thrusts, Josie began to feel Hope's walls tightening around her, and she once again brought her fingers to the girl's clit, rubbing it.

"Oh god! ... Jo!" Hope cried softly against her mouth while she reached her first climax, but Josie didn't stop, she kept her motions, prolonging the girl's high, and then reached behind her again to pick up a small vibrator and mentally casting a quick spell to make the penetration easy and comfortable.

She positioned the toy against her back entrance, and without warning started to push it inside.

"Babe!" Hope whined as the toy was being pushed inside her, and sigh in pleasure as it fully entered her, but soon it started vibrating, and she began to squirm "Oh my god! Oh god! Babe!" she whimpered.

It was too much stimulation, Josie was currently leaving another set of hickeys and small bites on her neck, while simultaneously fucking her and massaging her clit, and had a toy vibrating inside her as well.

After a few moments, she felt like electricity was running through her veins, directly to her clit, the pressure was building inside her fast, her body started to tense and her legs to quiver.

When she reached her second climax, it was more intense than the first, she tried to close her legs, but they didn't move, and her whole body trembled in bliss. Josie followed a few moments after, the wonderful feeling of Hope's walls clenching around her, sent her over the edge, she slowed down her movements while the orgasm shook her body, but as soon as she recovered so resumed her pace, not giving Hope much time to fully recover.

Hope's moans were getting louder, she barely had time to regain her senses and Josie was already resuming her pace, fucking her with deep thrusts, but the surprise came when she heard her murmur something under her breath, and she screamed when Josie's fingers started vibrating intensely at her already over sensitive clit.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back arched off the bed as her hips jerks uncontrollably, she felt like her body was on fire.

When she opened her eyes again the white part of them were black, the blue was replaced by a bright red, and dark veins were pulsing under them, but her vision was blurry, it took her a few seconds to be able to focus, and the first thing she saw was her girlfriend's face, with the same vampire features on display, but she had her fangs out as well.

The sight of hot vampire Josie, sent a shook throughout Hope's spine, making goosebumps appear on her entire body.

"Babe... Please." She tried to say but her body was being overwhelmed, the pressure was building inside her again, stronger than never, and she desperately needed a release "Baby... Ple... Please... Bite me." She managed to beg shyly in between moans.

Josie's eyes seemed to soften even with red still in them as she gave Hope a loving glance before leaning down, letting her fangs graze at the skin and then burying them on her neck gently, sucking her blood and moaning at the taste, she absolutely loved the taste of Hope's blood, she didn't know if was because she was her soulmate, or if was because she is a tribrid, but her blood was the most delicious thing in the world, it was loaded with power, nothing could ever compete with it, and it was pretty addicting.

The second Hope felt Josie's fangs onto her neck, she felt like her body was hit by a lightning bolt, every cell in her body was vibrating in ecstasy, and she felt her body and mind relaxing as Josie drank her blood, which only increased her pleasure at the moment where the most unbelievable strong orgasm she ever had in her life tore through her body.

Hope's entire body shook with the force of her climax, she squirmed uncontrollably, her muscles contracting and relaxing stronger than never before, her skin felt like it was tingling with energy, her mind was blank, and she was only able o moan.

Josie was enchanted by Hope's reaction, she never heard her moan so much like this, the enhancement spell along with all the intense stimulation definitely did its trick, and she was loving every single one.

By the sounds and with the force Hope's walls were pressing against her, she reached her peak as well, retracting her fangs and falling over the other girl while her body spasm with a delightful orgasm.

When their orgasms stopped, they were flushed and panting hard, trying to regulate their breathing, Once they finally calmed down, Josie leaned back up and released Hope's clit, and pulled the vibrator out of her, making her jolt, but she started pushing in and out of her once again, in a really slow pace.

Hope jerked her hips again once Josie pulled the vibrator off of her, but gasped in surprise once she started to slowly fuck her again, she admired her girlfriend's stamina, but she couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of Josie inside her was pleasing, but the friction on her clit was becoming painful.

"Baby. Stop please, I can't take it anymore." she pleaded breathlessly.

Josie immediately stopped and whispered "_Finite_" to break all the spells, and moved to remove herself from her, but Hope used one of her now free legs to wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"Stay inside, please." She asked her shyly.

Josie nodded and went to release Hope's hands, she touched the cuffs and said "_Alohomora_" unlocking it and freeing her hands.

"You're okay, my love?" Josie asked softly.

"More than okay." Hope replied with a tired smile.

She laid back and pulled Hope closer so that the smaller girl's head was resting on the crook of her neck, with the strap-on still linking them together.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Hope sighed and left a kiss at Josie's jaw. "That was amazing babe, thank you." She said.

"I'm glad you liked it, it was really hot." Josie said "And maybe next time we can switch roles to see if you like too. It would be great if we could alternate each time." She added after a moment.

"I love it. And yeah, totally, I'd love to have you tied up for me." She said and chuckled lightly.

Hope lifted her head to look into Josie's eyes "How do you always know exactly what I need?" She asked amazed at her soulmate.

Josie smiled fondly at her "Because I love you." She said simply.

After a few minutes in the comfort of their embrace, Josie moved to slide herself softly out of Hope, making her whimper quietly and immediately feel empty. She detached the strap-on with magic and put it aside.

She faced Hope once more, pressing their foreheads together "Sometimes I still can't believe you're mine." Josie said with a soft voice full of love.

Hope left a quick peck on her lips and laid her head onto Josie's chest, listening to the calming and reassuring sounds of her heart, her home. "I'm yours. _Always and Forever._"


	3. Got me Down On My knees, Begging Please

Hope was currently laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, while her mind was being flooded with thoughts of her absent girlfriend.

Josie has gone to a week family trip, and Hope had gone back to New Orleans to spend the week with her own family while Josie was away.

The tribrid was now back at school and Josie was due to arrive back today.

It turns out that spending a week without her soulmate was more difficult than she had imagined.

One week without her cares, her loving glances, seeing her face first thing in the morning, her kisses, her touches...

And at this, she got lost in thoughts of Josie's touches, the way she could make Hope feel like she was in heaven, the way she knew exactly what to do to make her melt.

The tribrid's body responded to her thoughts, heating up, tingling at the thought of Josie.

And that's why, right now, Hope had her hand down her sleep shorts, her body yearning for the touch of her girlfriend.

Her fingers teasing her nerves as she closed her eyes replaying images of her soulmate in her mind over and over again, imagining what Josie would do to her if she were there.

She gasped softly as she slipped her fingers inside herself, rolling her hips against her hand wanting, needing more.

She built up momentum moving faster desperately wishing it was Josie's touch instead of her own.

A little, barely audible, moan slipped through her lips as her fingers curled, her thoughts drifting back to the time Josie had her tied up in the bed.

She was so caught up in the moment, that she didn't notice the door opening and Josie slipping inside.

The brunette was ready to run into the arms of her girlfriend, but she got really distracted at the view she got, so she carefully closed the door behind her and leaned into it, watching the scene in front of her, feeling her own body heating up in response.

After a few seconds, she got tired of just watching.

"Oh, hello to you too babe." She said mischievously, making Hope snap out of her mind, her head shooting up at the direction of the door, alarmed, only too relax right away, after seeing her girlfriend standing there with a smirk adorning her lips.

She felt her cheeks heating up with the embarrassment of being caught and stopped the movements of her hand down her pants.

"I... I... I was... I missed you..." she admitted shyly.

Josie used her vamp speed and moved so she was hovering over the Auburn haired girl, making her flinch slightly with surprise.

"Don't stop on my account baby." Josie said seductively while placing her hand on top of Hope's one, encouraging her to continue to masturbate.

Hope let out a cute little gasp, but complied almost instantly, pushing her fingers back inside herself and softly massaging her clit with her thumb.

Josie smirked at Hope's pleased expression and leaned in to finally kiss her lips once again after a long week away from her.

Once she felt Hope's breathing shortening, indicating she was close, she took Hope's hand away from between her legs, making her whine so adorably frustrated that Josie felt herself getting wet, and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean.

"Noooo..." Hope cried, needy. "Let me finish, please, I'm so close..." She whispered.

Josie grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head before kissing her lips once again, slowly and full of lust.

She pulled out, biting and dragging Hope's bottom lip along before she spoke.

"Making you cum it's kind of my job, don't you think, my love?" She asked slyly.

Hope only nodded enthusiastically, while her skin was gaining a pink tone.

Josie backed away from her, standing at the edge of their bed "Strip for me baby, would you?" She said in a sexy voice.

Hope felt herself blush, but complied quickly, getting rid of her cute pijamas.

Josie gesture with her finger, telling Hope to come closer to her.

The tribrid once again complied quickly and began to crawl towards her girlfriend, stopping when they were only inches apart.

"Get on your knees for me, like a good girl, baby, please?" Josie said in a husky sexy voice that sent shivers down Hope's spine and made her blush intensely at being praised.

So the tribrid did as she was told and stood on her knees, on top of the edge of the bed, and waited.

"Good girl." Josie praised her again and smashed their lips together again.

But as quickly as it started, it was over.

Before Hope could understand what happened, Josie had moved behind her and her hands were exploring the tribrid's body.

Hope let out a shaky little moan at the sudden touches but soon melted into it.

She tried to do the same, longing for being able to touch Josie as well, but the brunette had other plans.

She pinned Hope's hands behind her back and whispered a spell "_Incarcerus_" making silk ropes appear out of thin air, tying themselves around Hope's wrists, binding them together, while an invisible force pinned her arms behind her back.

Hope gasped at the action and whined for being restrained. "Baby, please... I want to touch you." She pleaded.

"Not today baby..." Josie whispered into her ear, making her skin erupt with goosebumps.

"_Accio_" she said, and a full-length mirror was placed in front of them.

"I want you to watch." Josie said to her, and she nodded her head obediently.

Josie pressed their bodies together and began to play with Hope's nipples, making her moan softly.

"Take your clothes off then, please. At least let me see you." She pleaded breathlessly.

Josie thought it was fair, and used a quick spell to get rid of all her clothes.

She quickly let on of her hands down and let her fingers play with Hope's wet folds, and then focused on her pulsing clit.

Hope moaned deliciously when Josie began to properly touch her and unconsciously, slightly spread her legs apart.

"Were you thinking about me earlier? When you were touching yourself?" Josie teased her.

Hope shyly nodded her head "Uhum" she said in a shaky voice.

"What were you thinking about?" Josie pushed, totally aware that Hope gets really shy at having to voice her sexual needs.

But Josie thought Hope looked sooo hot when she got shy, so she would continue to push her to talk.

Hope moaned quietly and lowered her head, in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

And obviously, that didn't pleased Josie.

She squeezed Hope's boob hard in one hand, and stopped her motions on the girl's clit, making her whine adorably, clearly frustrated.  
-Good. Josie thought.

"Noo! Please, don't stop..." Hope begged in a really hot, needy voice.

"Tell me what you were thinking about and I'll keep going." Josie answered resolutely.

Hope blushed deeply, but decided to give her girlfriend what she wanted, she met her eyes through the reflection of the mirror, and for a moment she lost herself in the sight of her naked body, hands tied behind her back, legs apart, with Josie behind her, holding one of her boobs in one hand while the other remained still, over her needy clit.

The feeling of being completely vulnerable, exposed and out of control made her nervous, shy, made her feel weak, but in a good way, but above all, it was very exciting.

That was the magic of having Josie as a soul mate. She could give her body and soul to her, knowing that she would be well cared for.

Being able to trust someone to the point of letting yourself be completely powerless was the best thing in the world.

She didn't have to worry about keeping the facade of being the big, powerful tribrid.

Although she was a strong woman, it was nice to be 'weak' sometimes, and even better knowing that she had someone by her side who would never judge her, and would be there for anything she needed.

That extended to sexual fantasies, but for some reason, she still gets extremely timid every time she wants to ask for something different.

And Josie absolutely loved that.

Surprisingly, Josie was the most open of both of them about her needs, which made Hope really proud, because she finally managed to get out of Lizzie's shadow and make herself be seen and heard.

Fighting against the blush spreading across her skin, she looked into the brunette's eyes. "I... I was thinking of you, over me. While I was tied up beneath you."

"Hmmm... And what was I doing?" Josie asked, while she smiled with satisfaction and started to play with the girl's clit again, making her let out a little moan.

With Josie's touches back where she needed it, she couldn't help getting lost in the wonderful feeling her girlfriend's fingers gave her, but she found that it was harder to concentrate on talking.

"Your... um... yo...your fingers were vibrating on me... and... and..." she couldn't finish, because her shyness overtook her.

Her cheeks were on fire, and she tried to hide her face to prevent her from more embarrassment.

This only made Josie more aroused, the feeling of being in power was intoxicating and she loved it.

She loved to make Hope expose her fantasies, and she loved to realize them even more, there was nothing in this world that she loved more than to make her soul mate moan her name, and there was nothing like the smile she had after a good sex.

It was the most beautiful sight in the whole world, her smile warmed her heart, stole the air from her lungs and made her stomach flutter.

Even when it wasn't about sex, Hope's smile was majestic.

And Josie would do anything just to see her smile.

Would do anything to make her happy.

But she also loved making Hope shy, it was such a stark contrast to the powerful girl that everyone saw, and she was thrilled to know that she was the only one who could make the most powerful person in the world, become completely helpless.

"And what, my love? Um...?" She said seductively in her ear as she released the girl's boob and let her hand slide down, fitting two fingers inside Hope, making her moan timidly.

"Yo... Your fingers inside me... making me cum until I beg you to stop." She finished, with her face burning with embarrassment, and little moans coming out of her mouth as Josie moved her fingers in and out of her at a frustratingly slow pace.

Josie felt incredibly wet just from thinking about it.

"Is that what you want, my love?" She whispered in the girl's ear as she buried her fingers as deep as she could inside her and bent them slightly, caressing a specific point inside her that she knew that drove her crazy.

Hope moaned needly as she felt her legs weakening and her breathing quickening.

"Uhum..." Hope admitted, nodding shyly and silently begging with her little eyes, completely surrendering herself to Josie.

But Josie had other plans in mind. They hadn't seen each other in a few days, and she missed hearing Hope begging her.

She pushed her fingers as deep as she could inside the girl and discreetly cast a spell to prevent her from reaching an orgasm.

She was going to be trapped in that torturous but wonderful stage of an almost orgasm, her pleasure trapped on the very edge, but unable to fall over it, however, the pressure would keep increasing until she eventually would come to lose all of her senses.

As discreet as Josie tried to be, Hope listened, and a shiver ran down her spine.

Apparently, she wouldn't have her so desired orgasm that easily, Josie loved to play with her, loved to make her desperate.

"Jo ... Please don't do this to me." Hope pleaded.

"But I love so much to make you beg, my love. I missed having you begging for me." Josie answered with a determined smile on her face, and Hope knew she wasn't going to change her mind. "You look so hot when you beg for me."

Hope's answer was lost in her throat as Josie sped up the movement of her fingers, moving them in and out of her at super speed.

After a few minutes of fucking her at super speed, Josie used another spell, this time to make her fingers vibrate.

In the middle of the intense fucking, Hope felt Josie's fingers start vibrating inside her, and she couldn't hold the loud moan that came out of her mouth.

Hope could feel the pressure building quickly inside her as her body began to tense up.

"Please..." Hope cried, needy. "Jo... Please."

Josie's response was to increase the power of the vibrations, making the girl let out a silent scream.

Hope's pleasure hit its peak, but she couldn't fall over the edge. Her breathing became panted, her skin got a cute pink tint all over, eyes were closed shut, body shaking, and she felt her legs going limp.

Josie upon feeling the girl's legs trembling, knew that she wouldn't be able to remain supporting her body for much longer, and decided to make it easier for her, casting another spell.

"_Levicorpus_." Josie whispered, and Hope's body was lifted in the air, making her float just a tiny bit, but enough to release her from having to support her weight.

Josie made her float just a little bit higher, so she could spread the girl's legs apart by her knees, mentally casting another spell '_Imobilus_' to keep her legs wide open.

Hope only had a few seconds to recover her senses before she felt Josie resume her previous touches, she tried to close her legs by impulse but found out they were enchanted to stay open.

She shyly whined, feeling too exposed.

After a few moments of more intense fucking, Josie took advantage of Hope's new position and with her free hand, she spread Hope's lips apart, exposing her hard clit, and pressed her vibrating fingers against it.

Hope let out a delicious breathless cry at the new addition, making the pressure inside her build more and more at each second.

Hope was ready to start begging for release when Josie suddenly pulled her fingers out of her, and soon after, felt something pressing against her ass and noticed that it started to lub itself.

"Babe... No, please... Don't do this... I can't..." she tried to plead, realizing what was about to happen, but was interrupted by Josie's fangs grazing at her neck, stealing all the air from inside her lungs.

Hope cried out deliciously when Josie started to push the vibrator inside her.

Middle way inside it started vibrating intensely and she clenched around it, while a desperate moan escapes her throat.

While one of Josie's hands tortured Hope's clit, the other began to fuck her little ass with the vibrator.

Hope was on the edge of her orgasm for what felt like an eternity, unable to fall over the edge, losing all her senses.

"Jo... Please please please." She begged, only to feel Josie's fingers leave her clit and enter her once again, still vibrating, and hitting her G-Spot over and over again.

Josie was absolutely loving to have Hope squirming, an absolute and desperate mess.

"Please..." She tried again, with tears glimmering in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Please... Please... Please... let me cum, please." She begged with the neediest voice and the most pleadingly face Josie has ever seen, making her own arousal to drip down her legs.

Hope had tears running down her face while she desperately moaned "Please!"

"Babe... Please! I'll do anything, please! Please let me cum!"

"Anything?" Josie asked slyly.

Hope nodded shyly, with her little eyes imploring her for release.

Josie smiled mischievously. "Then beg me to stop."

"Wh..what?" Hope moaned, looking like a confused puppy.

Josie siphoned the spell out of Hope's pussy, and she orgasmed instantly, screaming, her body convulsing violently.

In the middle of her climax, Josie whispered another spell "_Sensus Perpetuum_" to make her orgasm last endlessly. Well, at least for as long as she wanted.

That is... Well... Until Hope begged her to stop.

Hope's mind was blown by the intense pleasure, when Josie finally let her fall over the edge, the orgasm tore through her body at the exact second the spell was siphoned from her.

But she didn't expect it to last so long. And didn't expect Josie to continue to fuck her, with even more enthusiasm, plunging into both her holes, with both her fingers and the toy.

She couldn't stop shaking, her muscles didn't stop spasming, the pleasure didn't stop increasing, and she couldn't stop moaning.

Josie didn't seem satisfied though.

She still wanted to make Hope scream, so she cast another spell "_Ascende Superius Animus_" increasing Hope's senses, making her body impossibly more sensitive.

Hope's moans got louder, her body shook harder, her breathing became short, sweat covered her skin, making her auburn hair stick to her face, her eyes closed tight, nose scrunched up adorably.

Josie was in awe with her, Hope was perfect. Her moans weren't filthy or hysterical, instead, they were cute, shy, like she was trying to hold them back, but Josie knew exactly how to drag them out of her.

"Nooo... Ba...be." Hope tried to say when her body became even more sensitive, and her now endless orgasm became almost 10 times stronger.

Her clit was throbbing, like it was being electrocuted. She felt like her body was on fire. Her mind overloaded with pleasure.

"Please... I... I can't... Oh god!" She moaned shaking her head, with tears gliding down her face.

"But I thought you wanted to cum baby." Josie whispered into her ear and fucked her even harder. Loving the way Hope's pussy was clenching so strongly against her fingers, burying them deep inside her and massaging her G-Spot again.

Hope whined while her body continued to spasm uncontrollably.

"You look so hot like this..." Josie purred into her ear. "Cumming so hard under my touch, looking so wrecked, so ruined, such a cute, desperate mess. All for me."

Josie pushed the vibrator fully into her ass and left it inside her, she quickly removed her fingers and vamp speed to be in front of the floating girl.

Hope gasped softly when Josie removed her fingers, but her relief didn't last long at all.

Josie appeared in front of her in a heartbeat and pushed her vibrating fingers back inside her.

"No... Please!" She cried softly.

The brunette smirked and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, to which Hope wasn't able to properly respond.

Josie pulled apart, looking deep into the glimmering, pleading, pair of blue eyes in front of her. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Missed making you a mess. Making love to you, missed having you all to myself, to do whatever I want with this perfect little body of yours." She said sweetly.

"I... Mi... Missed you too." Hope said between moans. "Please... Stop..."

Josie smiled lovingly at her, but made her fingers vibrate, even more, she pushed them deep inside her and pressed hard against her G-Spot, while her thumb did the same on her clit, making the girl whimper and hide her face in the crook of Josie's neck, panting hard.

"Look at me baby" Josie said firmly yet lovingly.

Hope obeyed after a few seconds, trying to focus her mind into moving, but the endless burning orgasm made that pretty impossible.

"Whose is this? Is it mine? You're mine?" Josie asked her with vampire eyes staring into blue ones while she increased the pressure of her fingers against the girl's pleasure points.

Hope's body trembled even more, a shiver went down her spine and a loud moan escaped her mouth.

"It's yours... All yours." She cried sheepishly "I'm yours, I'm all yours. Please!"

Josie smiled pleased. "You're such a good girl my love" she praised her, and with her other hand, she reached behind the girl, grabbing the vibrator to start fucking her again with it.

Hope let out a breathless loud cry. She couldn't believe how long she was orgasming and Josie still wasn't done with her. She was starting to consider using her safe word.

With tears in her eyes, she glanced at Josie's red orbs with pulsing veins adorning her face, making her look so much hotter.

"Please please please..." She chanted over and over like a prayer.

"Please what, my love?" Josie asked innocently while pumping the toy deep inside her.

Hope tried to respond but the pleasure overtook her once more, leaving her an uncontrollable squirming moaning mess for a few more minutes.

When she managed to come back to her senses (sort of) she was sobbing a little and her face had an unbelievable cute, desperate, begging expression.

"Let me stop... Please let me stop... I can't... Please, no more..." She begged. "Stop fucking me, please baby. Please!"

Josie's eyes returned to normal, she slowly removed the vibrator from her and made her fingers stop vibrating but kept them inside the girl, and her thumb was softly massaging her clit, making Hope whine quietly.

"You want to stop cumming, my love?" Josie asked her, just to make her answer.

Hope nodded her head weakly "Please... Let me stop." She pleaded, along with her gorgeous little pair of blue eyes, shining with tears, silently begging her.

Josie sent her a loving glance and leaned in to kiss her again, while she siphoned the spell out of the girl's pussy.

Feeling Hope sign into her mouth as her orgasm finally began to stop and her walls started to relax around her fingers.

Relief started to wash over Hope's body as it finally stopped spasming and her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

She couldn't believe what just happen. That was probably the best reunion ever, but her body definitely felt the effects of the incredible endless orgasm she had just gone through. She was completely exhausted.

Josie left a sweet kiss on her cheek and said "_Finite_" lifting all the other spells she had cast.

She picked Hope up, before she fell, securing her legs around her waist, and wrapping her arms around the girl's back and laid her carefully onto the bed.

After they laid comfortably curled into each other, Josie meets her eyes "hey." She said softly.

"Hey" Hope said and smiled weakly at her.

"What a meeting hum?" Josie chuckled lightly "I know it was only a few days, but I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you too. So so so much." She whispered while laying her head onto Josie's chest.

"You're okay baby? Was it too much?" Josie asked, worried.

Hope placed a feather kiss over Josie's heart "I'm perfect. Just tired... Don't worry, I loved it. If I wasn't liking it I would have used our safe word, you know that babe." She reassured her soulmate, quietly.

Josie signed relieved and pulled the girl closer to her body. "I know. I just wanted to be sure." She said leaving a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's sleep, we can talk tomorrow, okay?" Josie said.

"Okay" Hope whispered, already dozing off to sleep.


	4. If You Cross Her, Then You Cross Me

It was nearly the end of the school year, finals tests have already been taken, and most of the students had gone back home to their families, except for a few who had no place to go back to.

Landon, Rafael, MG, Kaleb, Lilian, and a few new students, among them, unfortunately, Sebastian, were a few of the students who stayed at school.

Hope and Josie soon came to dislike the 'new' vampire, he was from another time, had been desiccated a long time ago, and now he was alive again and was soon brought to the school.

Apparently, at the time he was turned, it was normal for him to seduce and compel girls to sleep with him, and he wasn't used to get a no for an answer.

Since he arrived he had tried to court pretty much every girl he could lay his eyes on.

Soon he laid his eyes on Hope and Josie walking around the school hand in hand and decided that he wanted one of them.

After many and many failed attempts, the two girls were already pissed at the guy, it seemed like he didn't understand the meaning of a relationship, and was completely ignorant of the existence of soulmates.

This type of guy couldn't have arrived at a worse time.

It had been a few months since Hope and Josie turned into vampires, but it was only 2 weeks ago that they discovered that their soulbond was changing.

It turned out that the girls were destined to something much greater than the normal soulmate bond, their bond had grown much more powerful.

They were supposed to be together forever, but despite Josie being a heretic, she could still die like a normal vampire, but Hope, being a tribrid, was really immortal.

So nature did its thing, and for the first time, it didn't try to kill any of them, on the contrary, it turned them equals, made them share their unique abilities.

Hope was suddenly able to siphon magic, while Josie was slowly gaining all of Hope's powers as well.

The first thing that changed was that Josie was now, as immortal as Hope, not that they had noticed this change at first. It was only when the others, more noticeable, traits appeared that they realized what was happening.

Josie was slowly gaining more enhanced vampire powers, she was stronger than most vampires at the school and faster, but still, she was no match to her tribrid girlfriend, and she still couldn't compel other vampires like her, but they figured it was only a matter of time until that happened, and pretty soon Josie was gonna be a new Original vampire, just like Hope.

But turning into an original meant that her emotions were about to heighten again.

And that happened on the full moon, where they understood for sure the dimension of their new bond.

Josie began to turn into a wolf.

At the first sounds of her bones breaking, Hope took her, at super speed, to the woods, and the look of fear and pain in Josie's face, broke Hope's heart, but she did her absolute best to soothe her, and guide her through her first transition, just like her father did to her.

"Booboo, love, please try to focus on my voice." Hope said lovingly.

"Hope... It hurts so much..." Josie cried.

"I know baby, I know it hurts. But you can do it, I know you can." She said while caressing her face lightly. "You just need to let the change happen, don't fight it, focus on my voice, on the air inside your lungs, the ground beneath you and let it go. You are strong, you can do it."

And so Josie did. Not even 2 minutes later, she stood, as a beautiful brown wolf.

"You did it Boo!" Hope said happily. "Oh my god! You're so beautiful!" She said in awe and began to pet her wolf girlfriend.

Soon after she changed too, and the two ran till the sun began to rise again.

After that Josie began to experience the effects of being a wolf, and that together with the new enhanced vampire emotions, it was safe to say that she wasn't dealing with it as good as she did the first time she turned.

So Hope decided to take her to their family house in New Orleans.

There she could better help Josie with everything, and they could also get their family's help in further understanding their new soulbond, if someone knew something about that it would be the Mikaelsons.

The tribrid then went to inform Alaric of her idea, and surprisingly he didn't even hesitate before agreeing, and soon he had an idea.

He told Hope that he wanted to be there for his daughter, but had to stay at the school with the kids who stayed, so he proposed a road trip to New Orleans for a few days, that way the students could get some fun and he could take care of his daughter.

Caroline joined them and agreed that it was a great idea, and Hope thought it was as-well.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll call my aunt Rebekah to let her know, and she'll make the arrangements." Said the Tribrid. "We have a guest house near the compound, it's big enough for everyone who stayed here, and it's close enough for you to go see Josie. Sounds good?" she added.

They both agreed, and Caroline added. "I'll book us a Hotel for the night, it's a 15-hour drive, so we will need to sleep."

"Ok." Hope said while reaching for the doorknob "Oh! I'm pretty sure Lizzie will want to stay with Josie, so I'll tell my aunt to set a room for her at the compound, ok?"

"Sure." They both said at the same time causing Hope to flash them a warm smile.

"Ok, I'm gonna tell her." Hope said.

"And I'm gonna assemble everyone and tell them to go pack while Caroline makes our reservations. We leave tomorrow, let's say 4 PM? Then we stop for sleep at the hotel and continue in the morning, so we should be there a little after noon." Alaric explained.

"Sounds Good. Bye." Hope said and went to tell Lizzie the news, then went back to her room to pack hers and Josie's bags.

And soon enough they were all in the school bus heading to New Orleans.

Hope was keeping Josie safe in her arms while she had her headphones on, even vampire she still gets car sick. Lizzie was in the seat behind, sleeping with her head on MG's shoulder while he softly played with her hair.

Everything was going nicely, they were almost at the hotel, when Sebastian decided to sit in front of them, a sly smirk on his face.

"Hello, darling!" He said to Hope, getting Josie's attention.

Hope rolled her eyes and looked at him, expression blank. "Hi Sebastian, What do you want?"

"Oh! Nothing, I just came here to look at your gorgeous eyes, they are a lot prettier than the girl's I was sitting next to." He said with a smile that made Hope really uncomfortable, and Josie's blood boil.

"Great, you've seen it already. Now get out." Josie said angrily.

"Why so stressed, love?" He asked with an amused smirk. "I bet I could calm you down really nice..."

"I'm good, thank you. Bye." Said the angry brunette, gripping Hope's arm so tightly that her hands were shaking.

Ignoring the brunette's rage, he spoke again with that same annoying confidence. "How does it even work with you two? You're both girls. I think you need a man to truly make you happy if you know what I mean..." He said with a wink. "Have you ever been with a vampire? I can show you how good it is."

Since he ever only saw the two girls when they were coming out of their witch classes, and being new at the school, he still thought the two were just witches, and from what he heard about the twins, that they didn't have powers, he thought that they were gonna be an easy target.

The girls were about to hex him when the bus stopped in front of the hotel, saving them of having to endure that asshole for any longer.

They got up, pushing past him and made their way out, waiting for Caroline to come back with everyone's keys.

Once she got back, she started grouping and handing the keys to the students, the hotel was pretty much empty, so it shouldn't be any problem.

Lizzie and MG got room 221, Hope and Josie the 222, Landon, Rafael and Sebastian the 223.

Hope and Josie were approaching their room, when Sebastian stopped them "It looks like we're gonna be neighbors." he said, but when got nothing from the girls he decided to try to compel them at once. Honestly thinking it would work.

He looks at them both in the eyes and tried to compel them to have a threesome.

The girls just stood there, shocked at how arrogant and stupid the vampire was.

But after the initial shock, they were both pissed off, but Josie being new to this whole werewolf stuff, could feel herself at the brink of losing control.

She wanted nothing more than to rip this guy apart, even more, when he tried to reach for Hope's face, that's when she felt something inside her, burn and she felt this wave of possessiveness towards Hope that she never felt before, and at that moment she fully understood what was like to bonded to someone while being a wolf.

Hope was hers. Only hers. And still, he dared to touch her.

Josie's reaction was so fast that surprised them all, her eyes shifted, the white part turned black, the usual soft brown gave place to a new tone of red, different to her usual vampire eyes. These ones were exactly like Hope's, a vivid, intense, bright red, with angry veins pulsing under.

The brunette took the vampire's wrist with such force that he winced in pain. "What-" he began to say when felt an intense pain in his arm and heard the bone cracking under Josie's hand.

She glanced at him with a murderous look and growled to his face "SHE IS MINE!"

He tried to free his arm from her grasp, but she just put more pressure into it. "If you ever touch her again I'm gonna kill you. Understand?!" She threatened him.

But clearly the guy didn't know when to shut up, even through the pain the dared to smirk at Josie "And what about you?"

Hope was about to snap his neck, but Josie extended her fangs and pulled him closer, but when she was about to bite him, Hope pulled her back and into their room, leaving the vampire stunned in the hall.

But the brunette was pissed and tried to get back to him but Hope blocked her and did what Josie had done for her so many times before. It looked like it was time for her to repay the favor, and she was more than willing to do it.

Killing Sebastian could wait.

"Boo! Baby! Hey, look at me." She said calmly to get her attention "Hey, hey... Look, I'm fine. I'm okay, we're okay. shhhh"

She kept repeating this, soothing her, until her eyes turned back to normal.

And as soon as that happened, her eyes filled with tears, and guilt started to flood her body.

"I-I almost killed him..." She whispered in disbelieve with herself

Hope instantly pulled her into a big hug, then pulled back and wiped the few tears from her face. "Hey, don't do that, you did nothing wrong. He is an asshole, you were just protecting me. Just protecting what's yours."

"But-" Josie tried to argue but Hope cut her off "No buts. He was wrong, not you. I was ready to break his neck, but you beat me to it."

"Look, this anger you're feeling it's completely normal, you're a new wolf, you're still getting used to it. You wanting to protect me, even more now, is also normal."

"But I don't want to lose control like this. I might accidentally hurt someone, and I don't want that." She said quietly.

And Hope thought that was such a Josie thing to say, and she couldn't help the smile from taking over her face.

"I know you don't want to, Boo." She says, leans into her tippy toes and kisses her softly. "I'll help you, in any way that I can, I'll teach you how to control it, just like you did for me. Okay?"

"Okay." She says quietly, kissing Hope once again.

"How about you go take a hot shower, while I go to the bus to pick our things up, and then I'll join you?" Hope asked her when they broke the kiss.

Josie just nodded her head and headed to the bathroom.

Hope made her way out of the room, and just for safety, put on a locking and protection spell around the place, and went to the bus to get the backpack with the things they would need for that night at the hotel.

With the backpack, she made her way back to room 222, and siphoned the spell off the door, smiling to herself at being able to do that now, and slipped inside, replacing the spell, then started to shed her clothes and went to join her girlfriend for a nice shower.

They washed each other, shared a few kisses and now were just hugging under the hot water stream.

"Do you think he will leave us alone now?" Josie asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"I guess that he will think twice before messing with you again." Hope answered in a playful tone, but added more seriously and with a deep sigh. "But I highly doubt it he will give up."

Josie sighed into their embrace and pulled back to look at Hope's face "He is SO annoying! I hate how he looks at you, like you're a piece of meat." she said, annoyed.

"Same." Hope whispered.

"What we're gonna do? I think that I have already turned him down in every single way that I could think of, and he still keeps trying." Asked the brunette, frustrated.

Hope upon seeing her frustration, leaned in the tippy toes and pulled her by the back of her neck for another kiss, this one more urgent, more passionate.

When air was necessary, they broke apart and Hope glanced lovingly at her girlfriend, who was left blushing under her gaze.

"What was that for?" She asked, still a little out of breath.

The shorter girl just smiled and said "You looked stressed, I took care of it."

"Do it again." Asked the brunette "Please?"

Hope smiled wildly then pressed her against the wall, making her gasp "Gladly." she said before pressing their lips together again.

In between kisses, Josie was hit by a sudden need to mark Hope, so she began to lay her kisses down her neck and chest, making sure to leave as many hickeys as she could before she went back to her lips.

The redhead didn't even need to ask, she knew what her girlfriend was doing, marking her, claiming her, just like she, herself, had done so many times before, so she let her leave as many marks as she wanted, while she enjoyed.

When she was done and they resumed kissing, the redhead slid her hand down Josie's body, fitting it in between their bodies, easily finding her clit and starting a soft massage, making Josie moan quietly into her mouth, and tighten her grip around Hope.

A few kisses later, Hope could perfectly feel Josie's body more relaxed and decided to give her the same wonderful treatment Josie gave her when she had that breakdown after she turned.

But decided to have a little fun with her before that.

She increased slightly the speed of her motions on her clit, making her moan into her mouth once again, before breaking the kiss, pulling her bottom lip in the process.

Hope looked at her face and smirked, proud at seeing her all flushed.

"So, I don't know what we're gonna do to that idiot, but as for right now I think I have an idea." She said with a sly smile.

"Wh-what i-it is? she asked quietly, trying her best to hold back the moans.

"I could make you moan my name so loud that I'm sure he will understand that you're mine." She said mischievously while increasing the pressure on the girl's clit, causing her to bite her lip to hold back the moan.

"Hope..." she groaned "I don't think..." she began to say, but Hope cut her off.

"This place has so thin walls that I'm sure he will hear everything." She mused. "Or..." she added with a wide smile.

"Or... W-what?" She asked sheepishly

"I could use just a sports bra tomorrow, displaying your name on my skin and all these love marks you left in me, for everyone to see." She said in a provocative voice.

"Absolutely NOT." Josie said right away, instantly feeling the possessiveness resurfacing, just the thought of Sebastian seeing Hope was enough to make her blood boil.

Hope chuckled lightly, amazed by her reaction, before kissing her again, which promptly calmed her back down.

"Option 1 it is then..." She whispered against her mouth while two of her fingers entered Josie and immediately began a 'Come Here' motion inside of her, making her whimper a little louder into the kiss.

Josie broke the kiss and looked at her with a pleading face "Babe... Please don't. Mo-more people can hear."

With one firm press against her G-Spot, which caused her to hide her face into Hope's neck to suppress the moan that tore through her and made legs weak, she spoke in a teasing voice "Are you sure?"

Josie nodded her head "Y-yes, please..."

Hope kissed the top of her head and removed her fingers, then felt Josie sighing against her neck before she lifted her head again, meeting her eyes.

The auburn-haired girl chuckled and gave her a quick peek on the lips before saying "I'm sorry, I was just messing with you."

Josie pouted, so adorably that Hope felt her heart tingle.

She turned off the shower, grabbed the towels and started drying Josie off, then herself, once they were both dry she spoke again, this time with a really calm and loving voice "Let's go to bed Boo, I'm gonna take care of you, ok?"

The brunette just gave her a loving smile "Ok."

So Hope took her hand and led them to the bed "Lay on your back for me, please?"

Josie nodded and did as she was told while Hope went to their backpack to pick a massaging oil that she knew they were gonna be needing it.

She got on the bed, straddling Josie's thighs, "I'm gonna make you feel wonderful, just like you did for me." She said and leaned down to kiss her, then she moved to the end of the bed and began her massage at Josie's feet.

When she moved to her legs she heard a soft groan leave the girl's lips and smiled sweetly at her, making her blush, and quietly whispered "Abaffiato" soundproofing the room. "Just to be safe." she added when Josie looked at her, embarrassed.

Hope continued her massage, smiling like a fool from hearing the pleased sounds her girlfriend was making.

She worked all the way up her legs, now massaging the inside of her thigh, making her whimper adorably every time her hand rubbed at her groin, dangerously close to her sex.

The tribrid straddled her hips and begun to massage her torso, sides, arms, chest, and finally her boobs, she rubbed and squeezed gently, being rewarded by Josie's beautiful little cries of pleasure.

She smiled brightly at Josie's satisfied expression and continued to work on her boobs for a little while longer since she was enjoying so much, which was great because she was loving to do it.

Hope then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before whispering into her ear "I love your boobs, they're so perfect and soft..." causing her to shiver and moan quietly, and when the redhead sat back she found her blushing from her face till her chest, which caused her to chuckle fondly and spend a couple of seconds just admiring the goddess beneath her.

"You're SO beautiful, my BooBoo..." she mused and kissed her again, then pulled back to face her "Why don't you turn back, so a can work on your back?" she asked quietly while looking into her eyes with love.

Josie nodded her head and Hope lifted herself to her knees so that she could move, once she was laying on her stomach, the redhead sat on the brunette's thighs and begun massaging her back, and at the end, she could feel that all the tension had long left her body.

Once Hope finished and told her to turn back again, Josie felt like she was boneless, like her entire body had melted under Hope's divine touches, she was about to tell her how good it was when she felt her leaving light kisses at her feet, and moving up her legs, up her thighs, her groin, again so dangerously close to her sex that her breath hitched, up her stomach, passing her belly button and coming to her boobs, where she spent a little more time than the other places, to the delight of them both, and from there Hope started to leave soft little love bites, and a few hickeys from her boobs till her neck.

After a few moments of Hope kissing and nibbling all the right places in her neck, Josie was getting hot and could feel herself getting wet with want.

"Hope..." She called with a breathy voice and Hope glanced at her so she laced her hand behind the girl's neck and pulled her for a kiss, after sometime Hope shifted her weight to her elbows, at each side of Josie and let their naked bodies press into each other, causing them both to sigh into the kiss.

A few kisses later, they rolled into their sides and were staring at one another with nothing but pure love written all over their faces.

"I love you so much..." Hope whispered, breaking the silence, while she moved a stray of brow hair behind Josie's ear and began to caress her cheek.

Josie snakes her arm around Hope and pulls her closer until every inch of their upper bodies is touching. "I love you too. With all my heart." She responds and pulls her for another soft and tender kiss.

When they break apart for air, Hope gets an idea.

She gives Josie a sweet kiss on the forehead, with her hand resting at the side of Josie's neck and her thumb still tenderly caressing her cheek, she closes her eyes and whispers a simple, but beautiful spell "Preitori Speculo" creating above their heads a starry night sky.

Josie's eyes widen at the beauty of it and a surprised gasp leaves her mouth, she glances at Hope, with her eyes shining, "This is so pretty..." she whispers.

Hope smiles at reaction and replies "You're prettier." Josie blushes and Hope pulls her for another kiss.

At this point Josie was beyond turned on, so she reaches for Hope's hand between their bodies, and guides it to her wet folds and feels her moan into the kiss.

Josie breaks the kiss and looks at her girlfriend with a needy face "Please?" she whispers shyly.

Hope smiles proud of herself at feeling how wet she got Josie and feels herself getting just as wet, when she looks at her and pleads, so needy and adorable.

She instantly and happily complies, exploring her folds, gathering her wetness, then she presses two fingers against her clit and starts massaging it, in a soft and slow rhythm, the way she loves.

Josie moans happily and kisses Hope again, nice and slow.

After some time Josie feels the pressure starting to build inside of her and she needs more "Hope..." She moans between kisses "Inside... Please?" She breathlessly begs.

And Hope once again complies right away, slipping two fingers inside, making Josie moan loud against her mouth, she stays still for a few seconds, waiting for her to adjust then starts thrusting in and out.

Josie whimpers again, breaks the kiss, blushing hard, and shyly asks "Be gentle, please?"

Hope chuckles lightly then smiles lovingly at her "As you wish BooBoo" She said softly then removed her fingers, causing Josie to pout.

She chuckles again and quickly moves them into a more comfortable position, before slipping her fingers back inside Josie, burying them all the way and starting a soft 'Come Here' motion against her most sensitive spot while her thumb rubbed gently against her clit. "So needy..." she said playfully while her girlfriend whimpered in pleasure.

It didn't take much longer and Josie had her first orgasm.

Josie was feeling so good at that moment, so at peace, so safe, so loved. Hope was being so good to her that she felt the need to make her feel good as well.

"Babe..." She moaned in between kisses, and Hope glanced at her "I-I want to..." she tried to say, but Hope's touches were so good that it was hard to speak.

Hope noticed and slowed down a bit "What do you want, my love?" she asked softly.

Josie blushed but looked her in the eyes nevertheless "Can I... To-touch you too? Ple-please?" she asked shyly.

The redhead gave her a soft smile and kissed her quickly before replying "Please do." then kissed her again while she resumed the previous rhythm of her fingers inside Josie.

While kissing, Josie reached her hand between their bodies and found Hope's clit, making her moan softly, she began rubbing it slowly, finding it a little hard to concentrate while Hope's fingers were working wonders inside of her, and it got even harder when Hope made her cum again. "Ho-pe..." She moaned softly a few times as she squirmed with the delicious orgasm.

Hope almost came from hearing Josie moan her name. "I love to hear you moan my name." she said after Josie had calmed down.

She chuckled lightly "And I love how you make me do it." She said, and now with a new determination, and feeling that Hope was already wet enough, she slipped her fingers in, making her whimper loudly. "I love hearing you too." she said it back then began the same 'Come here' motion, massaging Hope's G-spot over and over again.

It wasn't long till Hope was moaning Josie's name.

They kept like that, softly fucking each other for a couple more orgasms.

Now Hope was laying on her side hugging Josie, leg thrown over her hip, and was lazily drawing patterns with her fingers against Josie's chest. "How you're feeling BooBoo?" she asked softly.

"Amazing... Loved." She said honestly "You're so good to me... That massage felt heavenly, my body feels so relaxed. And the sex... was so wonderful, so soft... after that my body feels like jelly. I needed that, thank you."

"Any time Boo." Hope said then leaned her head into her hand, using her elbow for support, to look at Josie while keeping her embrace around her. "Yeah... I love making love to you." she mused.

"Whenever you get angry and feel out of control, try to remember this feeling." She said tenderly in a quiet voice. "It might help you calm down."

Josie just nodded her head, smiling thankfully.

"And when you get jealous... Remember me saying this;" She said while brushing her thumb across Josie's cheek

The brunette once again said nothing, just stared into the marvelous pair of blue eyes in front of her with absolute love and admiration and waited for her to continue.

"You're the love of my life. You're my everything, the reason why I breathe, why I feel complete. My heart beats for you Josette Saltzman and only for you." Hope says in a slow and quiet voice, love dripping from every word.

She leans down for a quick kiss and tastes a little bit of salt from the few tears that had escaped from Josie's eyes.

"I wanna be kissed only by you." She whispers against her mouth before resting her head into her hand again and looking at her deep in the eyes. "I wanna be cared for only by you. I want to be touched, fucked only by you. I want to moan and scream only your name. I want to go asleep and wake up only by your side... I belong to you, just you, always you, I'm completely yours. Always and Forever..."

At this point, Josie thought that her heart was going to explode. "Every time I think that I can't possibly fall more in love with you, you go and do/says things like that..." She says through the tears and pulls her for one passionate, sweet and slow kiss, trying to put every ounce of the love she was feeling into it. "Thank you!" she whispers when they pull apart.

Hope just grins at her "And I'll keep doing it to all eternity." She said honestly.

"So do I." Josie said without hesitation and pulled Hope closer, laying her head onto her chest, where she loved to sleep.

Neither one of the girls could think of a better way to spend their eternal lives than to spend it giving each other, moments like this.

As Josie began to softly play with Hope's hair, the redhead started to lightly draw little patterns with her fingertips onto the brunette's chest.

"I Love You." Hope whispered against her skin.

"I Love You too, Hope. Always and Forever." she whispered back.

Holding each other like that, both feeling totally safe and loved, and under the magical night sky, they fell asleep, knowing that after that wonderful and relaxing evening, they will be more than ready to face the rest of their trip to New Orleans in the morning.


	5. Come Crawling Faster, Obey Your Master

The rest of the trip was going pretty smoothly, the girls sat chatting with Lizzie and MG,

"So, we've been wanting to tell you guys something, but these last couple of days had been pretty chaotic so we didn't had the chance." Lizzie blurted out.

Once she got the girls attention, she pulled down the neck of her shirt, showing her newly acquired soulmark.

"**Milton Gresley" **was marked on her skin, right over her heart. MG did the same, showing "**Elizabeth Saltzman**".

The two girls nearly jumped in excitement and happiness. "Oh my God! Congratulations!" They said in unison.

After they all hugged each other and the girls made a show of telling how happy they were for them. Josie asked; "When this happened?"

"The mark appeared after we first kissed, five days ago." MG replied, smiling at Lizzie, with a loving glint in his eyes.

They all spent the rest of the trip happily talking about soulmates, the girls gladly answered all of their questions in the best way they could and shared a few experiences.

Once they arrived at the city Hope called her aunt Freya to let her know that they would be arriving in a few minutes.

The bus stopped in front of the Mikaelson's guest mansion. While Alaric helped the students get settled, Caroline, Hope, Josie, Lizzie and MG made they way to the Mikaelson' Compound, but not before telling Alaric to meet them there once he finishes.

Freya was already at the entrance waiting for them when they got there. As soon as the blonde witch saw her nieces approaching, she opened her arm widely for them.

"Aunt Freya!" Hope and Josie screamed in unison and ran straight into her welcoming arms, being involved in a warm hug as the older witch laid sweet kisses on top of their heads.

"Hello my sweethearts! It's so good to see you both again." Said Freya.

"It's good to see you too, aunt Freya." Josie said to the woman who she quickly came to love.

Ever since Josie made good on her promise of calling Freya to make sure she and the rest of her family would be more present in Hope's life because the girl needed them, Josie's relationship with them just got better and better, to the point where they all consider each other family.

The brunette didn't care about their past. As long as they made her soulmate happy, she was happy.

And it turns out that the only reason why they were a little absent it's because they thought that the redhead needed some space. They called regularly but didn't visit much.

That changed after the call.

Freya/Keelin or Rebekah/Marcel would stop by the school at least once a month, Kol and Davina couldn't come so often because they lived furthest away in Paris, but they called or used Astral projection to talk to them every single week.

All in all, everything fell back into place. In those couples of months, the amount of love Josie received from them was unbelievable. She could truly tell that they were trying to be better. Not only towards them, but in general.

"Do I get a hug too?" Came a familiar voice from behind them, and the girl quickly moved into her outstretched arms.

"Hi Auntie Bex." They said together once again.

"Hello my loves." She said lovingly as she engulfed them in a tight embrace.

While the girls were with Rebekah, Lizzie approached Freya.

Josie wasn't the only one welcomed into the Mikaelson family. They happily opened her arms for Lizzie too.

Especially Freya, that were constantly helping her with her magical outbursts and with her mental health in general.

The older Mikaelson would use Astral projection to meditate and spend a little time with Lizzie every single week. And the girl couldn't be happier, the woman was so wise and so loving towards her.

"Hi aunt Freya!" Lizzie said while moving to hug the woman, but stop dead in her tracks, with a blush covering her face. "Umm… Can I call you that?" She asks shyly, suddenly insecure.

Freya just smiles fondly and pulls the girl into her arms "Of course you can honey, we're family, okay?"

Lizzie sighs deeply into the embrace. "It's so good to actually hug you…"

"It's good to have you in my arms as well, sweetheart."

Rebekah joins them and Lizzie goes to hug her as well. When they are pulling apart, the vampire whispers into her ear "You can call me Auntie Bex too, if you want." Giving Lizzie a sweet smile afterwards.

Smile that the young witch promptly returns. "Thank you _Auntie Bex."_

The Originals blonde vampire goes to hug Caroline and when she returns to their side the Mikaelson sisters notices Mg standing quietly on the side.

Lizzie notices their looks and quickly grabs Mg's hand and introduces him to the blondes.

"This is Mg, my boyfriend." She introduces. "And…" she adds while pulling her shirt down to show them her soulmark.

Quickly she's being engulfed in two pairs of arms once again, being congratulated.

Once Lizzie is free, the sisters extends their hands to MG.

"Hi, my name's Freya." - "Hi, I'm Rebekah." They introduce themselves.

But of course the boy already knew who they were.

He shakes their hands politely. "Hi, it's a immense pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours." Says Freya.

"Welcome to our home." Completes Rebekah. "Let's head inside, by the way, shall we?"

They all go the huge living room and after a few minutes, Keelin joins them with baby Nik on her arms. The girls immediately steals the little baby from her mother's arms and starts to play with him, passing him from arm to arm.

Then Alaric and Marcel arrives, they greet everyone, Marcel gives each of the girls a huge hug and shakes MG's hand. But after Lizzie tells him the news, he pulls to young vampire into a big hug.

After congratulating the new soulmates, Josie pulls Marcel outside.

"What's going on, kiddo?" He asks.

Josie gives him a smile "I wanted to ask you a favor." She asks shyly.

"Of course, what do you need."

"So… You see, MG has some issues with blood, he can't quite control himself. He accidentally killed a friend of ours because he was bleeding. But thankfully, he happens to be a freaking Phoenix, so he's fine." She explains "I'm afraid that he'll become a reaper. So, I was wondering if you could help him gain control over his blood urges."

The man gently gathers Josie in a warm hug and leaves a kiss on the crown of her head. "I'm glad you came to me, Jo. I'll do my best to help your friend and Lizzie's soulmate. I promise."

The girl sighs against the man's chest. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, that's what family is for."

After this, they go back to everyone, and they spend the next hour catching up and getting to know a little about MG.

The chat suddenly stops when Davina and Kol enters the room. Hope and Josie shares an excited look, Josie goes straight to Kol and Hope to Davina.

"Uncle Kol!" Josie greets happily "I didn't know you were coming. But I'm so glad you're here!" She confesses while being lifted from the ground by the vampire's strong arms.

"Hello my darling!" Greets Kol. She puts the girl back on the ground and she goes to hug Davina while Hope came to him and he does the same thing with her.

After they all finished greeting each other,, Kol answers Josie's 'question'

"Rebekah called me yesterday telling that my favorite niece needed help with her new Tribrid powers." He says and sends a quick look at Hope before continuing. "So, we hopped on the first flight here."

"Ownn! You guys came all this way for me?" Josie asked, feeling really flattered.

"Of course honey, we're family. You need our help, so we're here."

With her eyes shining with tears, she gives the couple a huge smile "Thank you guys!"

"Anything for my favorite niece." Kol says.

"Hey!" Hope cuts in "I thought I was your favorite niece." She inquiries.

Kol looks at her with his famous Mikaelson smirk on his lips "Well… You're not my ONLY niece anymore, darling." He says in a teasing voice.

"*_Fake gasp*_ How dare you?!" She exclaims, putting a hand over her chest, pretending to be shocked.

The whole room explodes in giggles, and soon they all join, laughing together at their little playfully banter.

After the laughter died down, Kol and Davina greeted the rest of the family. Once they were all seated, Kol asked the duo (Hosie); "How was your trip, darlings?"

They shared a quick glance and seemed to come into a silent agreement.

"Despite a annoying incident with the new vampire, it was fine." Hope was the one who spoke.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Asked Freya, concern clear in her voice.

"The school got a "new" student, about 2 weeks ago, and he is an old vampire but had been starved out for years, so he knows nothing about the modern world." Josie explains.

"So, he thinks that is ok the hit on any and every girl he can lay his eyes on. And apparently he also knows nothing about soulmates or even relationships, because for the past few days he's been trying to flirt with the two of us non stop, no matter how many times we tried to tell to fuck off, he doesn't get a hint." Hope continues.

"Yeah and yesterday, on the bus, he kept trying to convince us to have sex with him. And later, on the hotel, he actually tried to compel us to have a threesome with him… *_Eye roll*_"

This got the attention of all the adults in the room. But it was Kol who spoke, and by the tone of his voice he was pissed. "He did WHAT?!"

Everyone seemed to be on the same page as him.

"What's his name? I'm gonna kill him." Rebekah was the who spoke this time.

"Sebastian," Surprisingly it was Caroline who spoke, clearly just as pissed as the others. "He's being a pain in ass, pretty much every single day someone pays a complaint about him. We honestly don't know what to do anymore." She finishes while glancing at Alaric, the man just sighs and nods his head in agreement.

"He's in the guest house right now?" Freya asks.

"Uhum. But you can't kill him. Josie already gave him a good scare yesterday." Hope says.

Kol and Rebekah audibly huffs. "Can we at least scare the living shit out of him so he knows to never come near you ever again?" The blonde vampire asks, Hopeful.

"I'm down with this idea." Hope says then turns to Josie "Boo?" The brunette girl nods her head and the the two originals bumps their fists, wicked smiles on their faces.

"But bring Aunt Freya along. I love you guys but I don't trust you to not actually kill the guy, especially since he's so unbelievably annoying." Hope adds and the room is filed with giggles again.

After everyone calmed down again, Josie cleared her throat, gathering their attention back to her. "So, after Sebastian tried to compel us, when we didn't move, he thought that it had worked and tried to grab Hope. And I almost killed him. I lost control and if Hope hadn't pulled me back I would've ripped his throat off." She confessed, voice getting hoarse.

"And that's what I need help with. I don't wanna lose control like that, I don't wanna end up hurting anybody." She finished with a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

All of the eyes in the room softened, Freya pulled her into her arms once again "We will sort this out. You'll be alright sweetheart, we'll help you, okay? I Promise. _Always and Forever._"

Every Mikaelson in the room nodded their heads and echoed together "_Always and Forever."_

And for the first time, Josie felt the full force of her family's motto.

Lizzie and Mg watched the whole exchange in awe.

As the days went by, Hope and Keelin helped Josie with her wolf side.

They told her that for to minimize her anger outbursts she should start shifting regularly, because by being a wolf she could release all of her pent up energy and anger, by running free.

Everyday the three of them would go to the Bayou to shift and run together.

Shifting stills hurts like hell, but the feeling she gets during and after, is totally worth it, and every time she shifted it would hurt less and less.

Kol, Rebekah and Marcel helped her with her new vampire powers.

Freya, Kol and Davina also helped her with her magic and taught her a lot about all sorts of spells and certain topics about the history of magic that the school didn't know about.

She still gets amazed at how much knowledge they had, especially Kol, since he spent centuries learning pretty much everything about magic.

Two weeks later and Josie was already feeling much better.

Hope and Josie decided to stay in New Orleans for the rest of the summer, Lizzie and Mg also stayed, Lizzie because she was in love with the city, and Mg because he wanted to keep training with Marcel.

Hope and Josie just got out of a bubble bath, put on their pajamas and went downstairs to grab dinner.

After brushing their teeths, the girls spent a few minutes chatting with their family then excused themselves and went back the their room.

They got onto the huge bed and Hope quickly moved to straddle Josie's lap and capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

One kiss let to another and soon they were on the middle of a heated make out session.

"Babe, can we use that spell? Josie asked when they pulled out for air.

"The body control we were working on? You're sure?" Hope asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah! I'm dying to test it since we finished it." Josie replied, excited.

Hope smiled happily at her and nodded her head yes. "Okay. You wanna do it on me? or I do it on you?"

"Do it on me, please! I promise to do you later, but I really need you to fuck me right now."

"So eager, aren't we?" Hope said teasingly, to which Josie just nodded her head enthusiastically making the redhead chuckle fondly, then she leaned in for a passionate kiss, after it was over she held Josie's face between her hands, stroking her thumbs across her cheeks and looking deep into her eyes, as she resumed speaking.

"Ok, what's our safeword baby?" She asked with a serious voice.

"Century." Josie replied.

"And if you can't speak?"

"I'll siphon you or break the spell." She said.

"Good girl." Hope praised her. "This is a serious spell, you're basically giving me full control over your body. So please promise me you won't hesitate to stop me at any point if you feel uncomfortable, you're still getting used to being a tribrid and I know it can be overwhelming sometimes."

The way Hope expressed her concern, eyes never leaving hers, voice serious yet filled with love, made Josie, once again, wonder how the hell did she get so lucky at having such an amazing and loving person as her soulmate.

"I promise." She said at last.

"Okay." Hope says softly and gives her a quick chaste kiss. "Is there anything you don't want me to do?"

There it is again, that adorably sweet concerned voice that warms Josie's heart.

She shakes her head and says "No." Then kisses her softly before whispering against her mouth "You can do whatever you want with me."

That made a wave of heat and excitement run through Hope's body. *_This is gonna be fun_* she thought.

"Alright Boo, clothes off, now." Even though she said this in her alpha voice, she still managed to sound soft, but the appeal wasn't lost on Josie, making goosebumps erupt throughout her entire body as she quickly follows her soulmate's command and uses a spell to remove the rest of her clothes.

"_*sigh*_ I love it when you're bossy." She said after she was naked, making a sly smile appear onto Hope's face.

"Is that so?" Teased the redhead. "Uhum." Answers the brunette while nodding her head, maintaining eye contact.

Hope's mouth then latched onto Josie's neck, attacking it with open mouthed kisses then began to leave hickeys on her path, using her recently acquired ability, with each kiss she siphoned a little bit of Josie's healing powers as she sucked the place, ensuring that her marks would last a little while.

Seeing her marks on her soulmate's body made her incredibly happy because ever since Josie became a vampire she wasn't able to leave marks on her anymore, her rapid healing prevented it, but now that she could siphon, she could finally leave love marks on her again.

After a few moments she let her fangs grow and grazed them against the skin of Josie's neck as a way to warn her that she was going to bite, she heard her releasing a shaky breath and felt her nodding her head in consent, so she sank her fangs and heard the girl moaning as she drank her blood.

When she pulled out she made sure to soothe the bruise with her tongue and left a few little kisses over the spot that healed almost instantly after, before she faced her girlfriend, she moved her hair out of the way and offered her neck to Josie.

The spell requires for them to share blood, like a blood contract, then Hope would perform the spell creating a link between them allowing her to access Josie's mind and control it, but only after Josie willingly surrenders her the control, despite being controlled she still would hold all the power in the situation. Hope would control her body, but only because she was allowing her to, and she could also break the connection at any point.

Once the spell took place, Josie's body would be completely at Hope's mercy, she would do anything the other girl tells her to do, her body was going to obey her every command without hesitation.

But of course that, while developing said spell, the two girls came up with safety measures, the spell would make the target's body move and react to every command given to it and it was only going to do what was allowed it to do by the other person, but no vital functions would be affected for obvious reasons, the person also couldn't be commanded to cause harm upon herself or others and it had no control over the person's mind itself, so that she could clearly decide what was ok and what was not and know when to break the link.

The goal was to create a fun sex spell based on mind control, so they studied the vampire compulsion power and managed to alter it to fit into their needs, so the body would react to any sex related commands.

They were really proud when they managed to put the spell together, but unfortunately they couldn't test it then because their bond began to change at that same time and they didn't think it was a good idea to use such a powerful spell while Josie was going through so many changes, but now, a few weeks later, with Josie being much more stable and used to her new powers, and in the safety of their room in the Mikaelson compound with all the safety and privacy spells already taken care of, they would finally going to put it in action.

Josie let her fangs grow and repeated Hope's actions. After she was done, Hope placed one hand on top of Josie's heart, over the _**'Hope Andrea Mikaelson'**_ marked on her skin (her soulmark) and the other on her face, softly caressing her cheek, Josie leaned into her touch as she closed her eyes and started whispering the incantation "_Phasmatos Sanguine Mentis et Corpus Imperium_" then she opened her eyes and let them change into their vampire state as she stared deeply into her girlfriend's brown orbs and used her compulsion to complete her part in the ritual.

The brunette felt Hope's spell and compulsion take place as she felt a pull to her magic, so she simply allowed her girlfriend access to her mind and instantly felt the spell being completed as her body froze, unable to do anything.

"Did it work?" asked the redhead.

Josie tried to answer her, but her body wouldn't allow it, she couldn't speak, neither could she move.

Hope seemed to catch onto that and said "You can move and speak freely." And just like that Josie's body unfroze and seemed to be back to normal. "Wow..." she said softly, awestruck.

"How does it feel?" Hope asked, curious.

"It's really weird, honestly *_Chuckle_* I have absolutely no control over my body. I couldn't do anything until you allowed me to." She said "But I won't lie, I'm pretty excited about this. Tell me to do something."

Hope smiled big "Me too." she said then thought for a second before continuing "Undress me."

Josie's body immediately responded to the command and she quickly undressed Hope of her pajamas and underwear, leaving them both in their birthday suits.

"That's so strange yet so cool!" Josie mused excitedly.

Yeah!" Hope agreed, getting pretty curious about how it felt like, seeing Josie's amused expression, she couldn't help but be excited for when her girlfriend would use the spell on her. But as for right now, she was also pretty excited about what she was going to do with the brunette with all the possibilities she had right now.

"Kiss me." The command was clear and Josie's body moved on it's on to do just that. She captured her girlfriend's lips with her own in a gentle kiss, hands moving to cup her face, pulling her closer.

When they ran out of air and pulled apart Hope said in her 'soft' alpha voice that she used only with Josie "From now on, you're only allowed to kiss me when I kiss you or tell you to do so, and you'll kiss me back whenever I kiss you."

Josie whined at the implications of the command given to her, but the way Hope said those words sent a pang of heat straitly to her core, driving her crazy with desire. "Yes ma'am" She said softly while staring deeply into the ocean blue orbs in front of her, with pupils blown with lust, making them look more black than chocolate brown.

"Lay comfortably on your back" Hope commanded, backing away a little to give Josie room to move and the brunette did as instructed.

Josie felt her body move on it's on and laid down on the huge and super comfy bed, she moved a little trying to find the most comfortable position until she felt her weight snugly pressed against the soft mattress like her body was being enveloped in a warm and gentle hug.

"Are you comfy, Booboo?" Asked the redhead and Josie nodded her head yes.

"Good. Now, spread your legs and don't move." As soon as she opened her legs as far as comfortably possible she felt again her body freeze and she could no longer move.

Hope took a few seconds to just admire the absolute perfection laid before her, from the stunning pair of brown eyes that at the moment were almost black staring back at her with so much love and desire, to the supple pink lips, swollen from kissing, down to her neck and upper chest filled with little purple and bite marks, to the pair of boobs, that weren't big, but had just to right size to fit perfectly into her hands, honestly that was one of her favorite parts of Josie's body, she could spend the entire day playing with her soulmate's boobs.

Her eyes traveled further down, to the toned and smooth stomach, to the tanned long legs that laid wide open for her, invitingly, to finally her glistening and needy sex, dripping with arousal, begging to be touched. *_God she is perfect!*_ Hope said to herself.

Hope's eyes stayed on Josie's pussy for a little while longer, drinking in the view of how wet she was. "My my… you're so wet already boo!" She said teasingly.

Josie blushed a little "Yeah… You tend to do this to me." She said in a shy little voice that Hope finds it absolutely adorable.

"But I haven't even touched you yet." She teased again while slowly approached over the brunette until her face was hovering inches over hers.

Josie's body heated up with Hope being so close to her yet not touching her at all. "You don't need to touch me to make me wet." She whispered "You're just that good…"

That puts a smile onto Hope's face that reached even her eyes. "Ownt... You don't need to sweet talk me, Boo. I'm already gonna fuck you…" She said in a teasing but pretty amused voice then leaned down to capture the brunette's lips in a heated kiss.

She cut the kiss short and Josie whined at the loss, when the brunette opened her eyes she was met with the view of girlfriend looking at her with such a mischievous smirk, that she felt a shiver run through her entire body and got a feeling that she was slightly in trouble.

"I'm gonna regret doing this spell aren't I?" She asked while glancing pleadingly at Hope.

This just made the redhead's smirk grow bigger as she leaned back down and cupped one of Josie's boobs into her hand, with the other supporting her weight, and she began to squeeze and rub the soft mound making a little low moan escape the brunette's lips.

Hope's head hovered just above Josie's as she nodded, with that mischievous smirk still adorning her lips "Oh yes… Big time, babygirl…" She whispered, practically against Josie's mouth, that released a sexy and adorable whine after hearing those words.

Goosebumps appeared throughout Josie's entire body at those words, just wondering what Hope would do to her made another wave of arousal to run through her system and she was starting to feel desperate. Hope's mouth was mere inches from her own, and she desperately wanted those lips against her owns again, but her body didn't allow her to kiss her.

The heat between her legs was becoming unbearable, she needed to be touched, she needed Hope to touch her already, sure, she was playing with her boob, but she was purposely avoiding to touch her nipple, all she got was the pressure that Hope's hand did on her hard nub.

"Please… Don't tease me." She pleaded softly. "I need you to touch me."

"Don't worry, I won't tease you." Hope said and gave her a sweet peck on the lips that made Josie relax a little, but as soon as she stared back at her, there it was that damn smirk again as she continued "You will…"

Before Josie could fully understand what she meant, she heard the alpha voice again. "I want YOU to tease your clit until you're absolutely desperate, you're not allowed to touch it directly, just tease, until I tell you to stop."

"Nooo…" She cries as her fingers make its way to her sex, sliding with ease in soff light feather touches around her clit, and a soft low moan leaves her mouth as she traces circles with her fingertips around the bundle of nerves, properly teasing it.

Hope grinned wickedly and shifted her weight onto her elbow while keeping her ministrations on Josie's boob, leaving her other hand free to explore down. She innocently started to run her fingertips along the girl's inner thigh, stroking torturously close to where Josie needed her, but missing it on purpose making her softly whimper every time.

Josie's glanced at Hope in such a needy way that the redhead felt a huge spike in her own arousal, and the brunette's had this insanely sexy begging look in her eyes as she stared deeply into Hope's blue ones that took everything in the redhead's body to not just give in and fuck the hell out of her girlfriend at that very moment, but she managed to held herself back.

Hope lowered her body just enough for their bodies to touch, but just slightly. That, however just made Josie more desperate, she was being forced to tease torture her own clit while her girlfriend were standing literally millimeters from her and refusing to properly touch her, she couldn't take it anymore, her body desperately needed her attention.

"Please…" She tried to beg, but Hope cut her off with a long and hungry kiss that her body couldn't help but to kiss back with the same energy and enthusiasm, not that she would ever deny a kiss from Hope, but as delicious as the kiss were, at this very moment she kinda of needed those lips somewhere else. She needed Hope to make her cum and by now she didn't even care about how she would do it, she just needed to cum.

They only pulled away when they ran out of air and breathlessly, Josie tried again "Please... I-I wanna cum... *_moan_*" but was cut off again by Hope pinching and twisting her nipple, with a ear to ear smile on her face, clearly enjoying to see Josie desperate, then she leaned down to her neck, leaving a ton of kisses and little bites, dragging a few little moans out of Josie.

After what seemed like a long time to the brunette, but in reality was just a few seconds, Hope's mouth left her neck and returned to hover just above hers, while thankfully, she still kept playing her nipple.

At this point Josie's arousal was already staining the sheets, so she decided to pull out the big guns… She hit Hope with the most begging face she could muster, huge doe eyes and her famous pout as she begged with everything she had "Please… Please, fuck me."

Hope was adamant on keep teasing for a little while longer, but when Josie gave her that goddamn pout and begged to be fucked, she knew she was a goner. Never was she able to deny her anything when she gave her that pout, and it seemed like she never would be able to anyway. *_This thing is dangerous…* _She thought.

The redhead then brought their lips together for another long and passionate kiss while her fingers innocently ran up Josie's things and without any further warning she shoved two digits deep inside the girl's soaked center, making her let out a loud moan into their kiss and after just a few seconds she began to pull in and out of her in a really fast pace.

Not even a full minute of fingering later and Josie was already reaching her first climax of that night, it happened so quick that they were still kissing and Hope smiled into it as she swallowed all of Josie's little moans.

When the kiss was broken, the brunette looked a little embarrassed for cumming so quickly but she didn't had time to say anything because Hope let go of her boob and was quickly leaving kisses down her body until she reached between her legs where her fingers were still buried all the way in, caressing her G-spot in a 'Come here" motion.

Hope softly touched Josie's hand that were still teasing her clit as she glanced up to meet her eyes and commanded "You can stop teasing yourself." the brunette let out a little sigh in relief then the redhead continued "Now, play with your tits, make yourself feel good."

Josie cupped her own breasts in her hands and did as Hope told her, she gave them a few squeezes before she focused on her hard nipples.

In the meantime Hope connected her mouth to Josie's clit and began to suck and flicker her tongue over the little nub while her fingers sprung into action again, fucking her with fervor, action which forced a few moans out of the brunette's lips, encouraging the auburn-haired girl's movements.

Hope managed to squeeze two more orgasms out of the brunette like this, but she still seemed insatiable.

So, she pulled her fingers out of her, making the brunette instantly whimper with the loss, then began to move to get out of the bed to go grab a few toys from her secret nightstand drawer, but she didn't get far before Josie cried for her.

"Noo, where you're going?" She breathlessly asked, with a slight panic in her voice as she couldn't move her head to see where the girl was heading.

Hope giggled amused at her, even after 3 orgasms she was still pretty desperate. "I'm just getting some toys, I'll be back in a sec, Booboo." she said sweetly. "You can move you head freely, by the way." She added and soon after Josie was following her with her eyes.

The redhead whisper "_Revelio" _to uncloak the drawer where they keep their toys, she grabbed a harness and quickly strapped it to her waist, then pulled out a simple pink dildo and attached it to the harness and she also grabbed a thinner but slightly longer one, she quickly enchanted both of the toys to allow her to enjoy the experience as well, just like the ones they had back at Salvatore.

By the looks of things Josie was definitely expecting quite a few more orgasms before feeling satisfied and Hope was pretty certain that the girl wouldn't have much energy to keep her promise and fuck her afterwards, so she might as well use the spell to make herself cum as she fucks Josie.

She also uses this 'no-action' moment, to sneakily do the cleansing and lubrification spells onto Josie's body. They use those spells pretty much every time they had sex, so it's basically second nature to them by now, that's why it didn't even take 3 seconds for Hope to properly cast said spells.

With everything done and in hand, she vamp speeds back to Josie who is still 'obediently' fondling with her boobs, she settles back between her open legs, letting the toy rub against her sex and gives her a quick sweet kiss on the lips

"Hi… Missed me?" Hope teasingly whispers against Josie's mouth, the brunette locked her eyes with Hope's and pleadingly nodded her head yes.

Even with the slightest of movements from the redhead, caused the dildo to graze against Josie's needy pussy. The brunette quickly glanced down at the toy who was making her flinch every time Hope breathed, then back to her eyes.

Josie bites her bottom lip and pleads one more time, as she helplessly keeps playing with her tits "A-Are you gonna fuck me n-now?"

Hope nods softly and whispers "Uhum." while in one swift and smooth motion she slides the toy all the way inside her girlfriend and feels her tight, warm, wet walls hugging her like the toy were an actual part of her body and they both moaned with the wonderful sensation.

Hope closes the little gap between them and kisses her one more time as she starts to move in and out of her, slowly increasing her pace till she's fucking her with fast and deep thrusts making them both moan into the kiss every once and awhile.

The auburn-haired girl brings her kisses down to her neck and takes her time kissing, nibbling, liking and sucking every single sweet spot on the girl's neck.

They stay like this for a couple of minutes. Hope reaches her first orgasm as Josie's rides out her sixth. (counting the other 3) As soon as the redhead recovers she glances at Josie and the look on her face says that she clearly still wanted more, this makes her giggle fondly at her soulmate.

"You can stop playing with your boobs and can move your arms freely." She commands and feels the brunette sighing in relief, but she keeps her hands resting on top of her boobs anyway, at least for now.

Hope gives her a loving and amused smile. "I wonder how many orgasms it would take for you to pass out…" She asks playfully.

Josie couldn't hold back the moan that tore through her throat at the mere thought of Hope fucking her into oblivion. Till that very moment she didn't know that was something she wanted, but now she did.

"Why don't you find out then?" She said in a shaky breathy voice.

Hope's eyes widen a bit, she wasn't expecting her to answer and much less to want that. "A-Are you serious?" She asked, a little insecure.

Josie gave her a soft smile while she used her now free hands to cup Hope's face and start stroking her thumbs softly over the girl's cheeks, and as she stared deeply into her soulmate's ocean eyes she said; "I meant what I said, my love. You can whatever you want with me." She said softly. "So, if you want to fuck me to unconsciousness... Then, by all means baby… Ruin me."

Than was all the confirmation and consent that Hope needed. She grinned widely and kissed her passionately for a few minutes then said "Alright then, Boo."

She removed the dildo from inside the girl, hearing and seeing her whine and pout from already feeling empty and moved a little to the side on the bed, sitting on her heels as she commanded "Put a pillow under your hips and lay comfortably on your stomach."

After Josie did just that, Hope used her vamp speed to quickly swap the dildos on her harness. Then moved back, straddling the back of the brunette's thighs, sitting right below the curve of her ass, then she leaned down, pressing her boobs against the small of Josie's back, making the new toy slightly graze her sex, teasing her once again.

The redhead then left a few sweet kisses in between Josie's shoulder blades and whispered "I love you, my Booboo." and trying to prevent her soulmate from any discomfort whatsoever, she added as she sat back on her thighs "You can move your head freely. If you want, you can get some pillows to make you as comfortable as you can. Then you won't be able to move anymore, unless I tell you to."

Josie smiled sweetly, silently thanking her for allowing her to move her head, then she rearranged some of the pillows, taking care of keeping her ass a little elevated for whatever Hope wanted to with her, and got herself really comfy, then right after, her body froze, dutyly following Hope's command.

"I love you too baby." She lovingly replied, before feeling the dildo teasing her wet center once again, she tried her best to move her head and look at it but didn't quite make it, so she stared at Hope instead "Can you please put that inside of me already? I need you…" She needly pleaded.

"You have me." Hope simply said as she grabbed the dildo and slided through Josie's soaked slit, making her gasp in anticipation. She quickly slipped the tip inside her pussy, making the girl release a cute little panted moan.

Josie was certain that Hope was going to fuck her pussy again when she felt the tip of the toy entering her, she got so lost in the quick blissful sensation, desperately wanting to cum again, that she didn't even noticed the toy were thinner than the previous one and that the girl was pulling out of her.

Hope quickly slides the long black dildo a little bit upwards and starts pressing it against the brunette's asshole, finding it just as lubricated as her pussy thanks to her previous spells, pushing past the ring of muscle, she slowly enters her, forcing a surprised, sexy, long moan out of Josie.

Josie is caught off guard and is left moaning helplessly throughout the entire length of time that it takes for Hope to push the now obvious new dildo inside of her ass. Because of the redhead's slow penetration, Josie feels like the toy is bigger than it really is, but she is sure that is the longest thing that has ever entered her there. And she absolutely loves the way it fills her so deeply.

Only when Hope's hips were tightly pressed against Josie's asscheeks that her sexy moaning subsides. And it's Hope's turn to cry out in pleasure by the feeling of Josie's walls pressing so snugly tight around 'her cock'. Being inside of her girlfriend feels absolutely wonderful.

After the redhead gets used to the sensation, she commands in a sexy husky voice "Boo, I want you to rub your clit really good while I fuck this pretty little ass of yours."

Josie moans with the way her girlfriend said those words, and obediently follows her command, fitting a hand underneath her body and her fingers immediately stars pleasuring her clit. That's when Hope starts moving, she grips Josie's hip and pulls the toy almost entirely out of her then slams all the way back inside, making them both moan loudly.

She does it again, and again, getting into a quick rhythm. Josie's cries getting more and more frequent with each thrust of her hips.

After Josie comes with a scream, Hope lays down on Josie's back and switches to shorter thrusts, but compensates by speeding her pace, after a few minutes she manages to make her soulmate come three more times, climaxing twice herself.

This is one of those moments where Hope is really thankful for being a tribrid, otherwise she and Josie would be completely spent by now. Gladly, that's not the case, despite the thin layer of sweat covering both their bodies, they still had plenty of energy to go around.

Hope gets tired of her current position so she holds Josie as close to her body as she possibly can, squeezing her tits flush to her back and whispers a quick spell "_Dimiterre_" flipping them, so now Hope was laying on her back, with Josie snuggly on top of her.

Josie gives a cute gasp at the sudden movement, but soon finds the new position pretty pleasing, Hope has little room to move, so, that means that the dildo would be practically staying inside her ass the whole time, the redhead was only going to move it slightly, which Josie approved.

She rests her head over Hope's shoulder, meeting hers on the pillow, and as they stared into each other's eyes, Hope's hands were slowly skimming over the Brunette's front, making her shiver, until they cupped her breasts, squeezing them hard as she resumed her fucking, dragging a loud whimper out of her lips.

Hope gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers into her ear "Spread your legs, Booboo."

Josie promptly obeys and opens her legs as far as they can go.

"Good girl." Hope praises, then snakes a hand down Josie's body and gently places it over the brunette's hand that was still rubbing her clit and says "Stop."

She does.

"Now, spread your lips for me."

Josie uses her both hands and spreads her pussy lips wide open for Hope and waits.

Hope lifts a finger and mutters a spell, her finger starts glowing, then she presses it against Josie's exposed clit and the glow is transferred to the sensitive little nub, then she returns her hand to Josie's chest.

Once the glow disappears, Josie's clit starts vibrating intensely and she screams.

"Oh my God!" she breathlessly moans, and Hope increases her pace once again and she moans louder.

After another orgasm, Josie is left panting against Hope's neck, but she suddenly feels her pussy empty…

Blushing, she glances at Hope's eyes "More…" she simply pleads.

Hope can't believe her ears. "Excuse me?"

Josie blushes harder "Please… My pussy… Empty…" she begs shyly, between pants and moans

Hope chuckles, amused by her sexually insatiable girlfriend. '_I created a monster…_' She playfully thinks. Her chuckles turn into a wicked grin as she thinks of something.

She gently grabs one of Josie's hands and kisses it before looking deep into her eyes with a mischievous smile on her lips "I want these pretty little fingers of yours, inside your beautiful pussy, fucking yourself really nicely." She commands.

"Nooooo… Please no." Josie adorably whines as the hand Hope was holding, helplessly made its way between her open legs and two fingers quickly slips inside her dripping cunt and starts moving in and out in a fast pace.

"Please... " She begs, but Hope's smirk tells that she will get nothing out of her, but she tries again anyway. "Please... D-Don't make me… Fu-Fuck myself… I-I want your fingers… Please!"

Hope's smirk seems to grow bigger and bigger with each word the leaves Josie's mouth. Hear her soulmate begging, it's one the hottest and sexiest things in the world to Hope, it makes her feel powerful and desired, but mostly, it leaves her extremely turned on.

"Sorry Boo… My hands are busy right now." She says teasingly.

And just to prove her point, she begins to play with Josie's nipples, increases the vibrations on her clit and fucks her even faster. Discouraging any possible answer the girl could come up with, by letting her helplessly moaning Hope's name.

Despite feeling pleasurable, the brunette desperately wanted that it was Hope's fingers inside of her pussy instead of her own, because even with Josie's best efforts into fucking herself, it still didn't even came close to being as good and blissful as if would be if it was Hope doing it.

Ever since she started dating, she pretty much never had to pleasure herself, that was Hope's job. Job which the redhead deserved to be praised and rewarded immensely by being so unbelievably good at giving the brunette such delicious orgasms.

So, consequently by now, Hope knew Josie's body better than the brunette itself. Just like she knew Hope's better then herself.

After a couple of minutes and another three orgasms, Josie knows that she's getting more pleasure from having her ass fucked and nipples played than from her own fingers. So she uses all of her will power to ignore the wonderful sensations going through her body, just for a moment, to concentrate on staring at Hope's eyes, she gives her another pout and begs with her eyes.

"Please… Let me stop." She begs, quickly looking down to her fingers going in and out of her cunt, before coming back to her eyes. "Please… I-I need your fingers inside of me... "

And just like the first time, Hope relents. _'Goddamn it! She really can get me to do anything she wants with that face.' _She thinks. '_Well… but that doesn't mean I have to give exactly what she wants.' _That last thought makes her smile mischievously.

She puts her hand on top of Josie's and says; "Stop." The brunette girl sighs in relief and Hope brings her fingers to her mouth, liking them clean and moaning lowly at her taste.

Hope releases her fingers with a pop "Delicious!" She muses in a sexy husky voice.

Then Josie finally feels her soulmate's fingers at her dripping entrance, slowly teasing it at first, but then three digits are shoved inside her warm center.

Hope begins to properly fuck her, fingers slightly curved upwards so she can hit that spongy spot inside of Josie with every thrust, knowing it would drive her insane.

"It's that what you wanted, Babygirl?" She asks teasingly in her ear then goes down to attack all of the weak spots she can reach on Josie's neck.

"U-Uhum…" Josie moans, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with so much pleasure.

"Good." Hope whispers against her skin and Josie feels her smirking against her neck before speaking again. "Because… Now you won't come until I feel like letting you."

A shiver runs down Josie's spine, now with Hope fucking both her ass and pussy so unbelievably good, keeping the intense vibrations on her clit, playing with her nipple and now abusing all of the weak spots on her neck, she knew it would take long at all for her to fall apart in a series of orgasms. But now she would be forced to endure the constant input of pleasure without getting a release, for however long her girlfriend wanted to torture her.

At this point she knew better than to even try and argue with her, so she just nods head head weakly. "Yes ma'am." She cries, obediently accepting her fate.

Hope grins wickedly and decides to use the rest of her remaining energy to make sure her girlfriend passes out after this next orgasm.

First, she mentally casts a spell making a magic mirror appear at the top of their bed so she could have a clear view of Josie while she squirmed.

View that Hope quickly got lost into, seeing herself fucking Josie so thoroughly, was one the hottest things she ever saw.

Josie's smooth skin was filled with love marks and glistening with sweat, her hair was sticking to her beautiful face, a intense flush was covering the entirety of her face and chest, the one boob who wasn't being held by Hope was bouncing up and down, her long legs spreaded wide open… '_This woman is the most beautiful creature to ever grace the face of this world.'_ she thought. _'And she's MINE.'_

She turned her head and purred into Josie's ear; "You look SO hot while you're being fucked, Booboo…"

Second, she began to move her hips and fingers at super speed and once again increased the intensity of the vibrations on Josie's clit, making the poor girl scream in absolute bliss.

"Look at yourself, boo." Hope commanded.

Josie's eyes instantly glanced at the magic mirror and the image it displayed caused goosebumps to erupt throughout her entire body and her face assumed a deep shade of red at seeing herself so exposed like that.

She quickly hid her face against Hope's neck and began to pant heavily as the growing pressure inside of her became unbearable, her pleasure hit it's absolute peak, but somehow kept getting more and more intense at each passing second, leaving her powerlessly trapped at that torturous sense of ecstasy of an impending orgasm, but without actually falling over the edge.

When Josie shifts her gaze back to Hope, the girl is already staring at her. Their eyes meet, but none of them see the colors of each other's eyes because their pupils were pretty much, completely black.

They keep the eye contact for some time, with Hope grunting and groaning, and Josie's mouth slightly agape with a constant stream of panted little whimpers leaving her lips.

Noticing her cries getting louder and needing to do something to at least try and take her focus from the insane amount of pleasure that was making her body squirm uncontrollably, but without being able to actually move.

Josie leans towards Hope, mouth almost touching hers, desperately wanting to close the micro distance and kiss those lips, but her body didn't let her, no matter how much she tried.

"P-Please… Ki-Kiss me..." She begged between desperate moans, and thankfully, Hope did.

Kissing didn't actually helped, but at least her moans were being muffled by Hope's mouth and it kept her occupied while her body squirmed and trembled more and more by the second, her mind was starting to lose its rational function, the only reason why she was still able to kiss Hope is because she was commanded to kiss back every time the redhead kissed her.

After almost twenty minutes, Hope came at least five times, and now, was nearly exhausted, she's been kissing Josie this whole time, just to keep the girl awake for the grand finale.

Josie is pretty sure she's going to explode any second now. Never in her entire life she felt this much pleasure, despite Hope having used several spells to enhance her senses during sex before, she never kept her from cumming for this long.

And now that she was a Original vampire, a Tribrid nonetheless, It was pretty much like she was under the effects of the "_Ascende Superius Animus" _spell.

Now she understood why Hope would always pass out after only a few orgasms while using sex spells. If she's feeling like she'll explode now, she can only imagine what it was like for Hope when she enchanted her to keep cumming for almost 20 minutes strait.

But that doesn't chance the fact that she's experiencing this for the first time, so when Hope breaks the kiss, she instantly begs like she's never begged before in her life. "P-Please… Please… Ple-Please… Le-Let… M-Me… Cum… P-P-Please…"

Hope pretends that she's thinking for less than a second, but for Josie feels like an eternity.

"Please!…"

"Come for me, Boo." Hope whispers.

The exact instant those words leave Hope's mouth, Josie screams as her body explodes in the most powerful orgasm of her life.

All of the pressure that has been building inside of the brunette, is finally released, her entire body shakes uncontrollably, her eyes rolls to the back of her head and she see stars.

Her whole body quivers, her ass closes incredibly tight around the dildo buried deep inside of her and her pussy clenches stronger than ever before.

Her mouth falls open and she's left moaning, utterly helpless as she suddenly feels a warm flood gushing out of her.

Hope removes her fingers from inside her cunt and presses them over her vibrating clit, causing her to scream again as her pussy clenches even harder and more cum gushes out of her.

The fingers then starts rubbing over her sensitive nub and she desperately tries to escape them as Hope forces her to keep squirting, but she's powerless against her soulmate, after all she can move, her legs are laid wide open for her, leaving her pussy vulnerable to Hope's fingers.

So, Josie stays there, totally at the girl's mercy. Her body convulsing with the insane orgasm going through her system, short breathing, stars invading her sight, her ass clenching around the toy, her pussy twitching with Hope's fingers playing with her clit making her soak the bed and Hope's lap with her own cum.

Josie squirting was the most satisfying surprise, Hope didn't knew her soulmate could do that, and by Josie's sudden cry of surprise, it was safe to say that she didn't either.

So, Hope made sure to keep her doing it, throughout the entire orgasm, that seemed to be a really long one.

Sure, her lap and the bed were completely soaked, but that's nothing a simple spell can't solve.

Besides, seeing Josie's helpless face as she was 'forced' to squirt, was priceless and sexy as fuck!

The force that Josie's ass was squeezing Hope's 'cock' was pleasurable enough to give her one final orgasm.

As the best orgasm of Josie's life died down, she weakly glances at Hope, her overjoyed smile and the ecstatic look in her eyes are the last things she sees before the world fades away and everything goes black.

'_I did it! I've actually fucked her to unconsciousness.' _She thinks as she sees the girl's eyes closing and hears her breathing steading.

She carefully removes the strap-on from inside her and casts a cleansing spell over them both and on the bed. Then gently lays the sleeping girl on the now, very dry and clean, bed.

*_I love magic…* _

Hope waits patiently for about ten minutes for Josie to wake.

Once she does, her soulmate's smile it's also the first thing Josie sees after opening her eyes.

"Hey…" She says with a tired smile.

"Hey you, welcome back to the land of the living, Booboo."

"How long did I blacked out?"

"About ten minutes."

"Wow… you really did it" *Chuckes*

"Are you satisfied now?" Hope playfully inquires.

"Oh yes! I'm pretty sure that was the best orgasm of my life," Josie confessed, then remembered what happened and blushed deeply. "Did I…?"

"Squirted?" Hope asks with a amused smile. "Yes you did and it was one the hottest things I've ever seen."

"Oh my God…*Sign*" "I didn't even know I could do that."

"Me neither. Maybe that's because you're a tribrid now..."

"Maybe… *_Yawn*_ Wow, I'm actually exhausted." Josie confesses

"Me *_Yawn* _Me too."

Josie closes her eyes for a second, undoes the link, breaking the spell and instantly feels her body being back under her control.

She opens her eyes again, gives Hope a fond smile and opens her arms. "Come here, my love."

The redhead quickly lays her head on top of Josie's heart and snuggles her body against her side, then the brunette involves her in a warm hug and mutters a spell to place a cover on top of them.

They both sigh in content at being in each others arms.

"I'm sorry for not keeping my promise. I didn't think that I would be this tired." Josie apologizes. Even though it wasn't really her fault.

"Don't worry. It's kind of my fault, I'm the one who made you pass out… *_Chuckles*_ But, could you do the spell on me tomorrow? I really wanna know how it's like, you seemed to had fun."

"Of course I can, my love." She says lovingly and leaves a kiss on top of her head, then adds with a teasing voice; "So many things I wanna do to you…"

"I can't wait" Hope replied with a little smile. "Good night, Boo. I love you." She whispered.

"Good night, I love you too. _Always and Forever." _Josie responded, quietly.

"_Always and Forever."_ Hope whispered back.


End file.
